Our big fat MalfoyGranger Wedding
by Shakespearefreak1
Summary: Sequel to 'When Romeo met Juliet' Wedding Bells and many more troubles lay ahead for our favorite couple. Draco proposes to Hermione after 4 years of dating, both are blissfully happy naturally....Complete Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

"**My big fat Malfoy/Granger wedding" **

**Summary : Wedding bells and many more troubles lay ahead for our favorite couple. Draco proposes to Hermione after 4 years of dating, both are blissfully happy naturally, but what happens when you add a prejudice pure-blood family with eccentric in-laws and friends who happen to be muggles? You get a Malfoy/Granger of course! **

**A/N: Okay, here is the sequel to "When Romeo met Juliet." I think it's interesting. Anyway, there are no Shakespeare references like the obvious "When Romeo met Juliet." But this story does have some foreshadowing to the next story in the Shakespeare Trilogy (coughTamingoftheshrewcough). Anyway happy reading! And don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 1: First comes love, and then comes marriage…..**

**Chap. 1 summary: Draco and Hermione do a bit of flying, and Hermione gets a surprise……

* * *

**

"You know, Hermione. I think it's time we did this..." Draco said to Hermione in their room. They were sitting on their bed, Hermione reading 'The taming of the shrew', while Draco was looking at her.

"Do what Draco?" Hermione asked, she was truly relaxed and content at the moment. It was one of the rare moments in life, where everything was perfect and nothing could ruin it, in till she heard him finish the sentence.

"I think it's time we go flying. I mean, you and I haven't ever gone together, and it's a beautiful night out." Hermione looked at Draco uncertain of what she should do. She looked outside, and he was right. It was a warm August night, and the moon was full outside, outlining the clouds. But she still couldn't get over her fear….Draco sensing this, immediately reassured her that everyone was fine and she had nothing to fear, since he was good on his broom.

"Fine, Draco. Just this once, okay?" Draco smiled from cheek to cheek, the biggest Hermione had ever since, well since he first said he loved her on New Years. He then whispered in her ear.

"You won't regret this." Draco then kissed on a spot below her ear, making her moan and shiver with delight. He then ran down the stairs of the house they shared together. _I hope I don't regret this. _She thought as she changed into her robes. Exactly when she finished changing, she saw Draco in the window watching her. "AHH!" Hermione screamed. _Oh my god, oh my god…._She said when she saw it was him, she then put her hand against her chest and chuckled nervously. He smiled, and was in his lightest robes. She then opened the window, and looked down. _Alright, this is easy…..so this isn't THAT easy. _Draco then grabbed on to her. Hermione managed to make it on to the broom very safely.

* * *

"_Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away, _

_If you can use, some exotic booze _

_There's a bar in far bombary _

_Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away" _

_

* * *

_Fasten your seatbelt, it's gonna be a bumpy night!" Draco joked to Hermione. Once they started to go higher, she held on tight for dear life. "Hermione-"Draco said, and continued. "You might want to loosen the grip." 

"Oh…" she didn't realize that she was holding on that tight. She finally relaxed after 5 minutes of flying.

* * *

"_Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru_

_I' lama land, there's a one man band _

_And he'll toot his flute for you _

_Come fly with me, we'll float down in the blue." _

_

* * *

_Draco looked behind him at Hermione, who seemed to be occupied. He noticed that she was looking at the stars with a slight smile on her face. Hermione looked at the stars and wondered why she was so afraid of flying; now that she was up in the sky with Draco it wasn't so bad. Hermione then began to think about her relationship with Draco. When Draco and Hermione met at first, it wasn't love at first sight, like their acting counterparts, Romeo and Juliet. It was more "I hate you," and "Mudblood," in the beginning. But something changed between the two when Professor VanTate decided to do a little play called 'Romeo and Juliet.' And even after 4 years of being together, they still were going strong, despite their friends and family not liking each other (with the exception of their best friends who loved each other). Harry was against the idea at first and didn't even talk to Hermione for the first 5 months, but came around. Ron, on the other hand, was a little less dramatic. He came around the idea after the first 2 months…..Ginny and Blaise prepared him for Draco and Hermione. So it came as less of shock.

* * *

"_Weather wise it's such a lovely day _

_You just say the words, and we'll beat the birds_

_Down to Acapulco bay_

_It's a perfect, for a flying honeymoon-they say _

_Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away…" _

_

* * *

_

The family? Draco still had yet to meet Hermione's family. Hermione, on the other hand, hardly ever got to know Draco's family. Only with the exception of Lucius, which Hermione doesn't count. Hermione still hadn't met Narcissa Malfoy, infamous cousin of Sirius Black and wife of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione, then felt the broom come to a complete stop, she looked down and closed her eyes. She then felt Draco shift on the broom. "You know Hermione... I think it's time we took our 'love affair' to the next level..." Draco said and went rumbling through his robes. Hermione started to shake..._Oh my god...is this what I think it is? What am I gonna do? What if I fall? This could be the best moment of my lifet. Why ruin with these thoughts? Oh MY GOD I'm slipping! _Hermione then felt her self slip off the broom. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione!" Draco was shaking Hermione awake. Hermione bolted right up and her forehead hit Draco's.

"FUCK!" Draco yelled, he then closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Hermione did the same thing to herself. He then looked at Hermione, who had her eyes closed. He then rubbed her forehead. "So much for a wake-up call." Hermione then opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Anyway, what happened? I mean, all of a sudden your sleeping peacefully and the next you looking like you're having a spasm attack." Draco said with concern written all over his face. Hermione looked away and towards the window. She realized that it was December, the snow outside making the window foggy.

"It was…nothing. A nightmare…" Hermione had been having these dreams, lately; they only increased when Blaise and Ginny announced they were engaged. Draco wasn't one for talking about marriage, though. He would always get nervous, or try to change the subject. It would start off romantic then all of sudden something horrible happens…_Maybe it's my way of telling me it's my biological clock ticking……wait a minute I'm only 2- _

"I have a surprise for you." Draco said with a smirk that would have put his father to shame.

"You do?" Hermione asked, looking from the window.

"Yeah, consider it an early Christmas gift." Draco said, and took Hermione's hand. Draco then took Hermione down stairs, but they proceeded any further, he decided to blind fold her. Draco, inherited his money from his family on his 21st birthday, even though it was enough for him and Hermione to last a lifetime, he still decided to work, for something to keep him occupied on the side ( **A/N : I have absolutely no freaking idea on what to make Draco's job be. Can anyone suggest SOMETHING? Or better yet anything?) **. _I hope she likes this _He thought as he led her to a door.

"Draco, come on, tell me! The suspense is killing me!" Hermione said, feeling around for the wall, for she wouldn't fall.

"Let's hope it will last." Draco said as he clicked the lock on the door.

Draco then grabbed his wand and whispered "Lumos!" and the room lit up. Draco then untied the blindfold. Hermione could barely utter a word, but after 10 seconds of looking in awe. She simply whispered….

"It's beautiful…" She looked around at the library around her. She then went to the books, which were of course all of her favorites. She touched the books, as if they were precious china, about to break if she handled it too roughly. Her eyes, filled with tears, overjoyed by the sight in front of her. She then turned to Draco who was looking at her with a curious look on her face. She then turned around to look at the library, even more. She now noticed, besides the book, that the room had a fire place, and a desk with parchment and quills and ink. Her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice lay on top of the desk; she looked at it for a moment. But then felt muscular arms wrap around her.

"It's your own personal library, with all your favorite books and any of the books you've ever wanted." He said to her. "Look I even managed to find an original copy of your favorite book." Draco went up to the book which read 'Pride and Prejudice by: Jane Austen' and gave it to her. "It's one of the original. I managed to find it, after all this time of searching." The book was clearly old and worn, but it didn't matter to Hermione. She was just….happy. Even though she knew it was such a cliché word to use, she couldn't think of any other word to use. Hermione, then looked at Draco with a big grin on her face, and opened the book. When she thought the library took her breath away, she could have sworn that she stopped breathing for a minute. She saw a ring which was nice and simple with a diamond which was princess cut. " Oh bloody hell…" Hermione whispered. _Please don't let this be a dream…._Draco frowned. _Not exactly the words you want to hear when you give a girl an engagement ring. _Draco then put his forehead on Hermione's and whispered softly to her. "Hermione Anne Granger, would you do me the honor of being _my _Elizabeth Bennet?" For a moment, it looked as though Hermione wasn't gonna say anything. She continued to look at the ring down in the book. She then looked back at Draco, who had his eyes wide, looking for an answer. She finally managed to say something.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" He then grabbed her and hugged her so tightly, that Hermione was certain that she was turning purple. Draco was secretly thanking Ginny for the idea of the personal library.

" Draco-loose- grip." She managed out, and Draco loosened up….just a bit. And through all this happiness, Hermione's thoughts went somewhere else. _Can't wait to see the looks on everybody's faces. _She frowned, knowing the expressions on their faces…..wouldn't exactly be happy one.

Draco, hugged Hermione, this being one of the biggest highlights of his young life. He then started to think about telling everybody. His pure-blood family. _This should be interesting. _Hermione and Draco were still each other's arms, with mixed expressions on their faces, thinking about their family and friends reactions.

* * *

**A/N: And so there was Chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it's quite good. Also for anyone who hasn't read Pride and Prejudice or seen the movie; Elizabeth Bennet is the main character of the book. She kinds of reminds me of Hermione in a way. Also "Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy night!" is from 'All about Eve' which I think is an absolute great film. Also the song that plays when Draco and Hermione fly are "Come fly with me" by Frank Sinatra. I hope you guys enjoyed the way Draco proposed, I think it was nice...and it was in very 'Hermione' fashion. Read and review : D **


	2. Breaking the News

**A/N: Here is Chap 2. Yay! Thank you guys for the reviews.Happy Halloween! Anyone have a good Halloween? My was okay...passed out a whole bunch of candy and got left with tons! Anyway read and review! **

**Chap 2: Breaking the News **

**Chap. 2 summary : Hermione and Draco break the news of their engagement to the Weasleys...**

**

* * *

**"Hi, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley, said pushing herself from the fireplace, followed by Mr. Weasley with presents. Mrs. Weasley hugged her and Mr. Weasley excitedly asked her. 

" So are you parents coming to? Are they brining any muggle appliances?" Mr. Wealsey asked.

"Hermione, dear. I brought some presents. Where do you want us to put them?" Mrs. Weasley asked, inspecting the house around her. This was the first time; she and any of the Weasleys had been to the house. Mrs. Weasley, even though she won't show it, disapproves of Draco and Hermione being together. She always hoped for Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Ginny. But sadly in her case, her hopes were crushed when Ron ended up with Luna and Ginny with Blaise. Mr. Weasley, wasn't particularly happy of their choices either, but was happy that his children were happy.

"Umm…no my parents didn't come, Mr. Weasley. And the Christmas tree is down the hall on your left and then you take another right, and then it's the room on the left side of the hallway." But Hermione ended up showing her, when Mrs. Weasley ended up in the bathroom.

"Ahh...we really hadn't had the time to decorate, you see." Hermione said, looking at Mrs. Weasley's expression, while she was looking at the bare tree. Just then they heard voices coming from the living room.

"I hope this is the right place."

"I'm sure it is…"

"I'm not sure."

"Then look at the name on the parchment, Ronald."

"RON!" Hermione said as she saw him look up.

"Hey, 'Mione. I wasn't sure this was the right house…."

"Hi, Luna." Hermione said to Luna, as she took their jackets.

"Hi, Hermione. Still working as an auror, are you?" Luna (**A/N: I loved her line in HBP! LMAO** ) , askedsuspiciously. Mrs. Weasley, rolled her eyes and sighed.

Harry then appeared, before Hermione could answer. _Thank God Harry came right on time. _Hermione thought and smiled when she saw Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" She jumped into his arms.

"Whoa, Hermione. Slow down there. Everything's fine. Just a few bruises and scars, nothing serious."

"After, I heard about that attack, I was so worried. You should have written me!" Hermione said.

"Exactly, that's my point. I didn't want to worry you." He said and smirked at her. She then ruffled his hair, but then there was another noise.

"Bloody hell, Fred!"

"Ow! Get off my foot!"

There arrived, George and Fred Weasley, looking mischievous as ever. They both had Dragon skin suits. They grown slightly taller, then the last she saw them. Their shop in Diagon Alley was growing and blooming in good business.

"Hermione, old girl!" Fred exclaimed coming to her.

"Yes, dear. You should tell us, how everything's been." George said, making in front of his mom.

"Everything's been fine. Nothing's changed." She said, turning shyly away from them.

"Not from what we can see." George said following her, Hermione blushed a deep scarlet.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said and hit him on the side of his head.

"Ow….mum. I met the house!"

"Are you still with that bouncing ferret?" Fred asked but was answered by a voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she is." Said a voice behind them.

Everyone turned around to face Draco, who was leaning against the hallway door.

"Sadly yes, we can tell." George answered. Everyone then quieted down.

"Dinner must be ready…." Hermione said cheerfully. All of them then went to the dining room, but was interrupted by a cheerful sound.

"We're here!" Ginny said, while helping Blaise carry presents.

"Ginny, honey!" Mrs. Weasley went to her only daughter. "How's everything been? Blaise and you doing well….?"

* * *

After all the greetings were done, everyone went to the dining room. Which was an experience itself, the dining room was quiet. No one spoke, except with all the stuff that was happening at the Ministry and how many Death eaters they caught, which kind of made Draco uncomfortable mostly due to the fact that half his family were the Death Eaters that were getting caught. After dinner was finished, Hermione decided to makethe announcement. 

"Ahem, ahem, everyone….." Hermione began; she then stood up with Draco. "_We_ have an announcement."

"You're knocked-up!" Fred exclaimed, while George broke into laughter.

"Oh Hermione, dear, I thought you were smarter then _that_!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I knew Malfoy would do something like this!" Harry said.

"No-"

"Well, congrats 'Mione." Ginny said, while Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny with a shocked look.

"How could you encourage her! I mean she is not even married!"

"Well, darling neither were we when you got preganet withBill ( **A/N : I know Molly and Arthur were married before they had kids, but I'd thought it would be funny :D ) **…." Mr. Weasley said, while Mrs. Weasley looked at him

Ron's eye nearly poped out when he heard this. "You guys weren't married when you became preganet with Bill….?"

Mrs. Weasley tried to explain. "Well, I was _pregnant_ while we were getting married, but he was born after a couple of months after our wedding, you see…."

" So much for Mom being a saint." Fred joked to George.

"Well, this certainly turned out the way I wanted it to…." Hermione said to Draco, she then tried to get the attention of the arguing people at the dinner table.

"Ummm…..I and Draco are engaged!" Hermione said with a smile but soon turned to a frown when she saw the shocked looks on everyone's face.

"We didn't think you were really getting married."

"I thought this was only a phrase…."

"Congrats, Draco and Hermione."

"It really is true…"

After that everyone ate their dinner in silence. _So much for the happiness for our engagement _Hermione thought as she looked down at her dinner.

* * *

"Well Hermione thank you for the dinner. It was truly wonderful." Mrs. Weasley said kissing on her cheek. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley then left through the fireplace, the last of their guest. Ginny and Blaise decided to stick around a little longer. 

"You know, Blaise. I'm wondering….why is it that the Weasels like you better then me?" Draco asked as he walked around the house.

"Well, calling them 'Weasels' doesn't exactly make them happy. Second, my family and I haven't been tormenting the Weasleys for years. Sure, we said our peace, but unlike your family. I haven't been calling them 'poor' or getting into fights with them in Bookstores!" Draco then turned around to his friend.

"Well, it's not like there important to Hermione…." Draco said.

"What do you mean by ''it's not like there important to Hermione….?' They are her life, family; she has known them for over 10 years…..she would _die _for them. If you want to marry Hermione, you best be prepared for to do someass kissing till death do you part. And I don't mean Hermione's ass." Blaise said.

This thought left Draco with a less-then-happy feeling.

* * *

"You know, Ginny. Do you think your mom is still gonna come to the wedding. I mean, because she did take the new of me and Draco being engaged quiet hard." Hermione said, while taking Ginny to her library. 

"I don't think she took it that hard."

"She said, 'I thought this was only a phrase…'! Do you need anymore proof?" Ginny then sat down the near the fire.

" You thought she took your engagement hard? She fainted when we told her about ours!"

" Hahaha…she's didn't!"

" You best to believe she did."

" I know…but I'm still worried if she doesn't come. She's family…I wouldn't want her or any of your family to come."

"I know my mom. She loves you like your one of her daughters. Plus, she could never deny a wedding. It's what she lives for." Ginny said with a wink. "Did you tell your parents that you're engaged?"

Hermione looked down. "No…..I don't know how to tell them."

"Well, your gonna have to say something sooner or later." Ginny reminded her.

"Yeah….I know."

If, Hermione thought the Weasleys were hard…..she had no idea what would happen once she told her parents and Draco's parents.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, chap. 2! I hope you liked it. I mean I don't think I did Luna so good, so I kept her quiet...anyway, next chapter we should be meeting the parents. Au revior! Enjoy and don't forget to read and review, of course. **


	3. Meet the Parents

**A/N : Chap. 3 is here! Anyway, to do some corrections. I am soooooooo sorry about my grammar, I know it's not the best but it's not like I have anyone correcting it for me ( or a beta or whatever people call it ). I'm the type to just read over a story and if I think it's good enough I post it. But I am sorry if there are any future mistakes. Enjoy! Read and Review...the usual. **

**Chap. 3: Meet the Parents **

**Chap. 3 summary : Hermione meets Narcissa Malfoy...with awful results. Draco and Hermione then go to visit her family.

* * *

**

"So, today is the big day. We meet your mum." Hermione said as she fixed herself in the mirror. She decided to wear her robes, today. To look respectable for the pureblood witch; Hermione knew it was gonna take some convincing to make Narcissa Malfoy, accept the fact that her son loved the muggle born, Hermione Granger, but to Draco it was just something his mother was going to have to accept.

Draco and Hermione then apparated ( **A/N :I hope I spell this write ) **to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione then took one look at the surrounding around her. _No wonder Draco was cold….look at the house he grew up in. _The house was dark, no lightening in the house. Many of the items were dusty, there were portraits of Draco's family, but hardly any of them were smiling.

"Mum! I've made it…" Draco yelled, while walking into the house.

Hermione then turned to Draco. "You did tell her about 'us', didn't you?" Hermione asked Draco with a weak smile.

" Not exactly….." Just on time, Narcissa came around the corner. Her blonde hair down all the way to her length, her face bright and she was smiling (the very few times she did this in public), she was in her robes, which was decorated with green stitching.

" Draco, darling…" Narcissa's smile vanished once she saw who her son was with.

"Mother!" He said and kissed her cheek. But Narcissa was too occupied to return the favor, instead she stared at Hermione. Hermione then looked away.

"What is _she _doing here?" Narcissa said, pointing to Hermione. The brightness that Narcissa had, left at that moment.

"Maybe we should have tea, first." Draco said leading his mother to the kitchen and beckoning Hermione to come.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of explaining their situation to Narcissa; her eyes were wide as she drank her tea. She finally spoke. 

"You two are trying to tell me that my _pureblood _son, Draco Malfoy was dating Hermione Granger and now is trying to tell me that he is MARRYING her!"

_I guess she is taking it well. _Hermione thought continuing to drink her tea.

"Mother, calm down…." Draco trying to soothe Narcissa but she stood up and slammed her fists down on the table.

"I will NOT calm down. I mean, we had your future planned out….you was going to marry Pansy Parkinson…and-and….but you ruined it by becoming engaged to this….this" Narcissa pointed at Hermione. "MUDBLOOD!"

"MOTHER!" Draco roared and stood up; but Narcissa didn't back down. " I am not going to marry that lunatic you call a pureblood, Pansy Parkinson."

"I love you Draco. But this _'thing'_ you might have for _her_, is going to end NOW!" Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Hermione then stood up to the towering blonde.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy! But I love Draco, and I'll be damn if I'm gonna let you ruin our relationship. I may not have the 'pureblood' thing down, but I am a good person once you get to know me! Now, I have put up with your insults for far to long. Goodbye!" Hermione left the kitchen on the verge of tears. The last she heard was Draco and his mother arguing.

* * *

Hermione jump on the bed, and sobbed into her pillow. She didn't feel like telling anyone else of their engagement, but just calling it off. She cried into her pillow. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her back, moving in a circular motion. The hand then tucked a strand of hair in her face behind her ear. 

"Draco…." He then lay beside her, spooning with her.

"I'm sorry about my mother. I told her she is going to have to accept the fact that I'm marrying the girl I love or she could disown her son." Draco whispered in her ear.

"She insulted me…" Normally this wouldn't have bothered Hermione. But due to the fact that this was her future mother-in-law, it was kind of a low blow. Hermione started to sob again.

"Sshhh…don't think about her." He started to entwine his hand with hers.

"Maybe we should cancel the wedding. I mean...nothing is turning out the way we want it to." She whispered to him.

"No! We're not going to cancel the wedding. What happened to the confident Hermione? My Hermione, who didn't care what other people think! Don't tell me she went hiding." He said playfully. She chuckled through her sobs, and he held her tighter. _Why can't everything be perfect? _Hermione asked herself.

* * *

"So, now I get to meet _your_ family." Draco said fixing himself in front of the mirror, admiring himself….like usually. 

"Yeah, well I have to tell you a few things." Draco looked at her suddenly.

"Okay, tell me."

"Well, for one thing. My grandmother is living with them….and she's from France. It's kind of hard understanding her….and beware, she's honest. My parents broke the news to her that I'm a witch. So she is kind of adjusting to the idea. I also informed them that we will be visiting, so they expect us. But we are going to travel the muggle way, is that okay?" Hermione asked, while adjusting his tie.

"Sure."

* * *

"Hermione, honey! Your home! John! Hermione's home!" Hermione's mother, Natalie, opened the door. Her hair (which as bushy like Hermione's but a lighter brown), was in a messy bun, while her skirt was black which made her red sweater stand out more. 

"Hi, Mum!" Hermione said hugging her mother, and walking to the house, while Draco stayed behind. Hermione then whispered, "Come on."

"How's everyone?" Hermione asked taking off her jacket.

"Everyone's fine. I mean, your grandmother" Natalie rolled her eyes. "Is as troublesome as ever. The other day, we found her sneaking out to meet someone. She won't tell us though-Ahh this must be Draco Malfoy, the man who has managed to get my daughter from out of the books." Natalie then went to hug Draco, while he stood still for a moment, unexpected of the way Natalie greeted him.

Natalie then noticed how stiff he was, and whispered to her daughter. "Not a very warm person, is he?" Hermione smiled.

"Where's dad?" Natalie then sighed.

"He's downstairs in the basement. He's been spending the last few days down there, apparently trying to fix the toaster he broke. Honestly, the man thinks he's Superman….he's can fix anything-"Hermione then smelled something burning.

"What's that smell?"

" Oi! It's my turkey! Oh no!" Natalie then ran to the kitchen which was filled with smoke.

"Your mom….is a very friend woman." Draco said, sitting down on the couch and looking at the surroundings. The house was much warmer then where he grew up; The Malfoy Manor. It was filled with bright colors and now was decorated all over with Green and Red. The fire was warm, and in the background was played an old Christmas Tune. The house wasn't exactly clean like a museum but nor was it dirty...it was _homey._

"I know….let me go check on her." Hermione then went into the kitchen. The basement door suddenly opened, out came the man who appeared to be Hermione's father. He was quite stocky, but not chubby. He had dark brown hair, which seemed to go with his tan complexion. He had a mustache, which made him look older then he was. His face had grease stains all over it and he was carrying a wrench in one hand.

"Who are you?" He asked, while coming at Draco with a wrench in his hand.

" I-am-er-I-um." Was all Draco muttered, before the man was stopped by Hermione's yell.

"DAD!" She went to her dad and jumped on him. She planted kisses all over his face, not caring that some of the grease was getting on her face.

"Mionewomys, I'm getting you all dirty." Hermione then let go, while her father admired her. "Your getting more beautiful each time, I see you." Hermione blushed, while Natalie shot him a dirty look.

"Not that we can say the same to you. I can't believe that even had the audacity to show up like this. Go up stairs and take a shower! You're embarrassing me." John looked down and then at Hermione.

"I'll be right back." John then went upstairs. Natalie then sat down the tea on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger." Draco said as he took a sip from the tea.

"Oh no, call me Nat. Everyone else does. You know, Draco, it's so wonderful-"Then a sudden a crash came from upstairs.

"Oh no….I'll be right back." Natalie then rushed up stairs to see what the problem was. While Draco and Hermione stayed down stairs.

"Your father is slightly scary." Draco mentioned to her.

"Oh no, he's always like that towards strangers." Hermione said as though it was nothing important. Up stairs, though muffled, you could still make out what Natalie was yelling about.

"_How many times do we have to tell you? No sneaking out! Hermione is downstairs…and you decide to pull something like this?" _

"_Don't speak to me like thaz Natalie! I am your mon mere! I 'ave my reasons for going out." _

"_Why don't you listen to me…." _

"You'll get to meet my grandmother….she is quite a woman." Hermione said as she and Draco. 5 minutes later, Natalie came down with an older woman, who appeared to be Hermione's grandmother. She was short, her slightly graying chestnut hair in a tight bun in the back of her head. Hermione had her eyes, but now they looked as though they were filled with fury. She walked with her head held high; she had an air of elegance about her, she was confident, no doubt about that, but she also had an earthy feel to her. She was in a black sweater, and black pants. She arched her dark eyebrow towards Draco and looked at Natalie. Her full lips in a pout.

"Mother, this is Draco, Hermione's boyfriend." Natalie said while pushing her mother to shake Draco's hand.

"Hello, I'm 'Mione's grandmere, Rebecca DuMaurier." She shook his hand, and smiled slightly, even though it seemed force. Her french accent very apparent.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." The phone then rang and Natalie went to get it. Draco gave Hermione a puzzling look and looked around.

"Telephone." She whispered.

Grandmere considerably lightened up once Natalie left the room and went to Hermione.

"Oh, Dear Hermione. Itz has been so long. 'ast time I'vz seen you, you were little girlz with big puffy hair, and theze big brown eyes. You have grown up a bit. Especially in thz chest area!" Rebecca said while laughing and looking at Hermione, who was blushing harder then ever. Rebecca then whispered in her ear. "You have inheritzed those from me." She then winked.

" Grandmere!"

" I waz quite the young woman." Grandmere then looked towards the kitchen and then looked at Hermione and whispered. " Yoz must get me out of here. That womanz is driving me crazy." They laughed but then there was an awkward silence but was broke when Grandmere said, "You are a witch?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said, not knowing what to expect from her Grandmere.

" Iz he one to?" Grandmere asked, looking at him.

"Yes." He asked for her.

"Well….thiz is quite ze surprise. I mean….we hadz lotz of people in our familyz. But never a witch, I guess there'z a first time for everything." Hermione then grabbed her Grandmere and hugged her.

"Oh, Grandmere, you have no idea how much this means to me….I mean you accepting me as I am."

" Why wouldn'z I accepz you? Yourz my granddaughter….I'll love you even if you were a murdezez." Natalie then came bursting through the living room.

"Sabrina iscoming over!" Grandmere's happy mood then changed once Natalie announced Sabrina was coming over.

" Thaz little brat iz coming over?"

Natalie then looked at her mom with a shocked expression. "How could you say that? She's your granddaughter!"

Rebecca shook it off like it was nothing. " At least I'm beinz honest. She thinzs she Ms. Perfect." Rebecca's voice then went high pitch. "'Looz at my grades! I can readz the page!'" Draco stifled a laugh as Natalie narrowed her eyes. " I alwazs believed that 'Mione waz the smart one and apparentlz also the bewitchinz one!"

" What did I miss?" John said as he came downstairs. He was considerably cleaner; he was fixing his shirt and collar. His hair brushed back.

" Yourz brain. It went runninz out thz door. Maybe yoz could 'atch it, if you go." John merely smiled.

"I always loved your use of sarcasm, 'Becca. I must say, it's your best trait." Rebecca then scowled.

"And fizing theze appliances isn't." Rebecca said as she pointed towards the toaster, which still wasn't working.

"At least someone is trying!"

"Whaz 're yoz applying?"

"I'm applying that-"

"AS I was saying….Sabrina is-" The doorbell rang. "That must be her."

Natalie opened the door to see a young girl, of 15 years, standing there. Her cream colored cheeks were now rosy from the snow. She was in black slacks and her shirt was covered by a brown, heavy jacket. She took her hat, which revealed black hair. Her blue eyes glowed, once she saw Hermione.

"Sabrina!" Hermione yelled as she went to hug her cousin.

"'Mione!" They both looked at each other. Admiring each other, "Oh my god, Sabrina. The last time I saw you. You were that little girl that use to follow me around. No-now you're grown!" Sabrina then noticed Draco who was next to Hermione.

"Well, well, well….who is this?" Hermione blushed.

"Oh, this is Draco Malfoy... my boyfriend. Draco, this is my cousin, Sabrina." Sabrina took one look at him.

"Well, I must say Hermione. You made one hell of a choice." Sabrina said still staring at him.

"Oh for Godz sakez, don't yoz start drooling all overz Hermione's boyfriend." Rebecca said; rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you to, _Grandma_." Sabrina said knowing her Grandmother hated be called 'grandma' and not 'grandmere.'

" It'z grandmere." Rebecca spitted out.

"Dinner's ready!" Natalie said as she called from the kitchen. All of them went to the kitchen.

While eating burnt turkey, they talked about what they missed over the years, and how everyone was growing up and going to different schools. Sabrina mentioned how she was doing well in school and how she got the highest in her class. Draco was about to mention that Hermione graduated at the top of her class from Hogwarts, but was quieted when Hermione kicked him, giving him a warning look. John said how he was fixing stuff around the house, and he was becoming the real 'handyman.' Natalie then smiled, and kissed her husband in a playful way, while Rebecca rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, I and Draco have an announcement to make….." Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's hand. " we're engaged!" She said while she held out her hand, showing her engagement ring to everyone.

" Wellz izn't thiz the surprise!" Rebecca clapped and said while looking at the ring. "I must say, he can pick out thz ring!"

"Wow, 'Mione. I can't believe you're engaged! This is soo cool. You're going to have to make me a bridesmaid you know…"

Natalie's eye filled with tears. "Oh my baby girl is growing up." She smiled through her tears and hugged Hermione. While John sat there dumfounded, his face stern.

"Dad? Aren't you happy?" Hermione asked, as all the woman at the table took turns planning Hermione's wedding.

"Happy? Why would I be happy? I only meet this man….only once! I don't even get to know him and you tell me that he's going to me son-in-law. I mean come on!" He then got up, grabbed his jacket from the closet and left the room.

" Zhanks Godz, thaz mans left. I told you Natalie to marry Pierre, but noo you wanted to mazzy thaz man. Now he knows how I felt when you two got engaged and didn't ask us for permission!" Rebecca then got up. " Draco, 'Mione. Congratulationz." She walked out and went upstairs. Natalie then looked around the table.

"I'll talk to your dad." She said and went outside. Sabrina was then left at the table.

"Well…..I'm happy for you guys." Sabrina then looked at the time. "It's getting late; well I'll tell my mom the news. Anyway good night."Sabrinathen hugged Hermione and Draco. " Also tell Unlce Johnny and Auntie Nat I said goodnight!"

" Alright." Hermione called as she cleared the dinner table.

* * *

"Well, I guess they took it well…..way better then how my mum took it." Draco said as he and Hermione collapsed on the couch next to each other after clearing the table, waiting for her dad and mom to come back inside. 

" One thing is for sure, I don't know how muggles can live without magic. I mean, it's so exhausting...clearing the table. I mean if they were magical they could just get a house el-" Draco noticed the look on Hermione's face. " They could have just used magic or something."

" Yeah, well you get use to it."

"So tell me why does your grandmere hate your dad." Draco asked twirling a piece of her hair.

"Ha…well apparently, my mom was suppose to marry Pierre, this handsome fellow. Who knew each other since they were kids, it was all arranged. But then my mum went to college here in England, and fell in love with my dad, John. My grandmother didn't like my dad, which is still apparent today. She says it was the worst thing my mum has done. So basically it's just your average 'Romeo and Juliet' love story except they have to live with Lady Capulet." Hermione added with a laugh.

"But why is your grandmere living with your mum?"

"Well, I'm assuming after my grandpere died, mum thought it would be in her best interest if she stayed here. As you could see, she hates it. I don't know she doesn't like Sabrina though-" The door opened, and there stood John and Natalie standing there.

"Come on, you guys. Let's have some tea in the kitchen." Natalie, John, Draco and Hermione all sat around the table, staring at each other waiting for the other to speak. It took a while and some convincing to get John to get use to the idea. But after he heard his daughter speak so passionately about how much she loved Draco, he knew it was right…..but he had only one request. 'Take care of my Mionewomys.'

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY ALL ACTUALLY ACCEPTED US!" Hermione yelled walking in the abandon London Street. She was so happy she could scream it to the world. Even though his mother couldn't accept, at least her parents did. Draco then held Hermione close to him. 

"You know something?" Draco asked Hermione as the snow started to fall.

"What?" She asked smiling and looking into his eyes.

"I love you." Her smile became bigger and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands went to her waist. She smiled during their kiss.

"I don't ever want this feeling to end…."

"It won't." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, so there it is. Anyway thanks for the reviews once agian...and read and review everyone! Sorry for the mistakes ( if there are any )  
: D **


	4. A Tiny Mistake

**A/N : I just wanted to say that I'm glad that everyone glad that everyone liked the character Grandmere, we should be seeing more of her and everyone else next chapter. **

**Chap. 4: A Tiny Mistake... **

**Chap. 4 summary : Draco makes a tiny mistake, while Gin and Hermione do some talking.

* * *

**

"How did everything go with your parents?" Ginny asked, while looking through the books of Luna's bookstore ("Lovegood's books & quills") with Hermione. Hermione then picked up a magical copy of Hamlet, she opened it and you saw the play acted out.

"Cool…" she whispered to herself but was soon interrupted by Ginny. " Oh-the dinner you mean."

"Well yeah. Did you parents freak out once you told them that you were engaged?"

"Yes and No." Ginny stopped looking at her book and looked at Hermione.

"Yes and No?"

Hermione chuckled. "Well, my grandmere, mum and cousin accepted almost automatically. My dad? He's kind of another story; he walked out once we told everyone." Ginny then went to her friend.

"Well, 'Mione what do you expect? Your his _only _daughter, you bring your boyfriend home for the first time to meet your parents, then you tell them your engaged-"

"You missed the point, though. He accepted us. I mean he _is_ the traditional type, but what matters is that we have his consent." Hermione then continued to look around. _I wonder if there are any new releases…_

"I don't think your father likes him though…" Ginny said.

Hermione turned around. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that even though your father gave his consent, it doesn't automatically mean that he accepts Draco. For all we know your father could still hate Draco." Hermione gave Ginny a shocked look.

"That's not true! He's like Draco." Hermione said only trying to convince herself.

"Un-huh. Hermione, for someone who is bright you sure can't read people. Fathers always lie about that stuff. Look at my father, I bet he doesn't like Blaise." Ginny then looked at another book, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

Hermione thought about this for a while. _Does my father dislike Draco? So what? I mean Draco's mother hates me so what would it matter to me? We're even, right? God, who am I kiddin-" _

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Ginny waved her hand in front of her friend. Hermione shook her head slightly.

"Huh?"

"I said are you going to buy the book?" Hermione looked at Ginny slightly confused.

"What book?" Ginny now looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"The book in your hand." Hermione took a second to realize that she was at the cashier, holding her galleons in her hand.

"Uh….yeah." Hermione nodded as she put the book down.

"Well, looks like you're already starting to grow your library. I thought you would have had Hamlet already." Ginny said and looked at Hermione for an answer but was answered by quiet.

"Yeah, we do-I mean we have the muggle version, where the pictures don't move." Ginny nodded as though she understand. _Weird, I would have thought Draco would have gotten the wizard verison of Halmet instead of the muggle verison. _Ginny soon got rid of her thoughts and started to talk to Hermione.

"So how's the planning with the wedding?" Hermione then looked from the book_. The wedding? We just told our parents a couple of days ago. _

"It's fine. We're still going through some stuff. You know…the usual. How's the planning with _your _wedding?" Hermione asked, trying to get the conversation from off of her.

"Oh, it's good. Blaise's mum actually took it alright." Ginny smirked. "And…we are picking out the date. We were thinking about July…but more spring, you know? I think it would be a beautiful time to do this. Also the bridesmaid dresses, I was thinking more along lavender, but it wouldn't look good on my cousin Liz, you know Liz, the big one...But also my mum forced me invite my perverted cousin, Tyler." Ginny rolled her rolls and sighed.

"Tyler? The one I met a couple of summers ago?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, that's him."

Hermione chuckled. "Oh, now I remember him. He kept trying to poke at my chest. How old is he now?"

"17."

"What do you expect? He's 17; you could remember how we all acted at that age."

Ginny smiled dreamily. "Yeah….I know." Hermione gave her a puzzling look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny snapped out of her daydream and smiled sheepishly at Hermione.

"Nothing." But Hermione gave her a disbelieving look.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, where are you going to have your wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't know. My mum wants to have it in the backyard of the burrow. But I don't think so, me and Blaise were thinking somewhere along Italy. I always wanted a classic church wedding. So how about lunch?" Ginny asked stopping in front of a restaurant.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"So, my sources tell me, everything went fine with Hermione's parents and awful with your mum." Blaise told Draco, as he took a sit in the living room of his flat he shared with Ginny. 

"Yeah…my mom took it pretty hard. 'Mione's _grandmere_, mom and cousin took it fine, her father took it slightly harder then them. But everything seems to be going fine. I also kind of did something." Draco said looking down at his glass of firewhiskey.

"What did you do this time?" Blaise asked Draco, not looking the least bit of surprised.

Draco gave a weak smile. "I kind of invited Hermione's parents and my mom too spend Christmas with us…." Blaise nearly chocked on his firewhiskey.

"Are you fucking crazy? I mean, of course, no offense. But you are supposed to take this slowly. Not exactly do this. Well at least you only have to spend 2 days with them."

"Yeah, well. I love Hermione, and if I have to be tortured for two days, then….so be it!" Draco said in a dramatic fashion.

Blaise laughed. "Okay, okay. Don't get all Shakespeare on me-Hey! I wanted to ask, will you and Hermione, and apparently the family, want to go the wizards' bar on Christmas Eve?"

"Why would I take my family to a bar on Christmas Eve?" Draco asked staring at Blaise.

"Drake, you took my question the wrong way. I mean go the bar and do some karaoke. You know just some Christmas jams and songs. No big deals? For all we know, it could break the ice between you and Hermione's family." Draco thought about this for some time. _Should I really take our family to karaoke bar on Christmas Eve? _

Yeah, you should. It'll break the ice, like Blaise said. The other voice in his head said.

_Yeah, but I need to tell Hermione first about our families coming over. _

Sorry, buddy. Can't help you there.

_Thanks, you help out a lot. _

No problem.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I think so." Blaise smiled.

"You won't regret it. It's Christmas Eve, around 8:00 pm."

"I hope I don't."

* * *

2 days later, Draco and Hermione were in bed, with Hermione laying her head on his bare chest. 

"Oh Draco that was….. _fucking_…. unbelievable." She said catching her breath.

Draco panted. "Yeah…it…was."

"I haven't….been…fucked….like….that….since…grade school." Hermione moaned again, digging her head into his neck and nibbling.

Draco, suddenly felt guilty. Tomorrow his mother and her parents would be coming over, and he still hadn't told her.

"Um…Hermione."

"Hmm…" Hermione said still not taking her lips from his neck.

"I have something to tell you…." While Hermione, once again straddled his waist.

"Hmmm….." Her kissing and nibbing now becoming demanding.

"Umm…I kind of did something." Hermione now looked at him.

"What did you do?" She asked, uncertain of what he was going to say.

"I kind of invited your parents and my mother to come and visit with us…" Hermione's smile left her face.

"What do you mean you INVITED our parents to visit us!" Hermione yelled getting off of Draco. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you, but-"

"DRACO….how could you make a decision like this and not tell me?" Hermione calmed down after a few seconds. "When are they coming over?"

"Tomorrow…" He said with a weak smile.

"TOMORROW!" Hermione thought about this. _No wonder he we had sex 5 times..._

"I just wanted to tell you at the perfect time."

"Yeah, great timing, Draco!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Come on, I thought it would have been a great idea!"

"Well you weren't thinking! Do you really want to hear my grandmere and father argue all the time? Or see my parents flirting" Draco cringed at the thought. "…or do you really want to hear your mother calling me and my family mudbloods. God forbid, if my parents find out the meaning."

Draco sighed. "I know Hermione, it's seems like a bad idea at the moment, but it could be better..."

Hermione couldn't take anymore and got out of bed, taking the sheets with her. "I'm getting in the shower!" She left the room angry. Draco was about to get out of the bed to join her, but he heard her yell. "AND DON'T THINK ABOUT TAKING A SHOWER WITH ME! YOU BETTER USE THE ONE DOWNSTAIRS."

"Great…" _So much for my plan working. _He thought to himself.

Hermione was scrubbing her head with shampoo. _I can't believe he did that! Inviting our families over! We only got to meet each other's parents a couple of days ago! If this turns out bad, I am so going to kill him! _It wasn't as though she didn't want her family over for Christmas; it's just that she wished Draco would have talked to her first, before making a choice like this.

Hermione then let out a whimper when she got shampoo in her eye. "Damn it!"

* * *

**A/N : Just to let people know, the family would be coming over on Christmas Eve and then leaving the 26th. " I haven't been fucked like that since grade school " came from 'Fight Club' Also, if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, I tried my best. **


	5. Makeup and a run in with the inlaws

**Chap. 5 : Makeup and a run-in with the in-laws **

**Chap. 5 summary : Draco and Hermione make up in the sexiest way...before getting interuppted by some in-laws...**

**

* * *

**After having Draco spend the night on the couch, she forgave him. She sighed happily when the door then opened and there stood Draco in a towel (very little towel, Hermione added), his hair was slicked back, like it was during his years at Hogwarts, the glistening water on his body, sliding further and further down, to a certain body part which was standing at attention. 

Hermione chuckled at the sight in front of her. "Is that wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Draco went up to her and whispered to her. "I think someone's happy to see you." Hermione laughed, as he climbed on top of her, taking her shirt off in the process.

"Do you think we have time of for quick shag?" Hermione asked, and Draco began kissing her.

"No (kiss), no (kiss), no (kiss), never (kiss) a (kiss) quickie (kiss) with you (kiss) always (kiss) a (kiss) longie (kiss)" He said while kissing along her jaw line, earning many moans from Hermione.

"Wait-" Draco growled in irritation. "You have to put a silencing charm on…incase they come." Draco smiled at Hermione. _That's my Hermione always thinking. _Draco then grabbed his wand and whispered.

"Silencio…."

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs outside in front of the house 

"I hope this is the right address, I mean this house is rather large." Natalie looked down at the piece of parchment Draco sent to them.

"Our house wasn't that big when we were that age, bloody hell we didn't even have a house, it was only a small apartment." John said as he got out of the car, and went to the trunk

Grandmere got out of the car and examined the house. She had a large black hat which was much too big for her small head. It had a veil on it, which covered her face. She lifted the veil which revealed big black sunglasses. She wore a black shawl, and black pants. She took one look at the house, and then at John.

"If Natalie stayed with _Pierre _she would have hadz this houze at their age." Grandmere stopped in the snow and up to the door, leaving John to get the suitcases.

John rolled his eyes. "This is how much I love you, Nat. I'll even put up with your mother…" Natalie smiled at him and kissed him.

"Mmmm…." Natalie moaned, but was soon interrupted.

"Hem, hem." Natalie groaned and turned around to see her mother with a frown on her face.

" Whatz 're you doingz? Ze snozzinz while you are supposez to be gettingz thz suitcazez." Grandmere then stocked up to the house and knocked on the door, when answered with silence, she then yelled to Natalie.

" NATALIE! THEZE 'RE NOTZ ANZWERINZ! WHATZ SHOULD WE DO!"

"Stuff you and lock you in the basement?" John whispered to himself. Natalie laughed and hit on the arm playfully.

"Let's get the suitcases later, and see how we can get in the house. Before my mon mere has a heart attack."

"Well, it's not like I would mind…"

"John!"

"Okay, okay."

After a few more knocks on the door, the trio grew restless and started to search for a key.

"A ha! I havez found thz keyz!" Grandmere called out.

"Where did you find them?" Grandmere smiled proudly at Natalie.

"I foundz them under thz flowerz plotz."

"Alright, well let's go in." Grandmere then went in and dusted off hershawl before looking around at the sight in front of her.

John and Natalie then came in. The house was quiet, all the lights were off. It was quite chilly also, but that was due to the fire not being lit, Grandmere noted.

"I wonder where they are…." Natalie said as she went to explore the house.

"I bet there upstairs." John said as he looked upstairs but heard no noise.

"Wellz! Don't juzt ztandz there! Get our suitcazez!" Grandmere said to John.

"As you wish, Madame." Grandmere rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

After John finished getting the suitcases from the car, they all decided to find Draco and Hermione.

"I know that they haven't left, since I told them that I was coming at this time…" Natalie said.

"Well lets go check upstairs…" John suggested.

"Yeah, letz listenz to John. He might have a pointz." Natalie and John then both looked at each other in surprise that her mother, Rebecca would even listen to John.

John, Natalie and Grandmere then climbed up the steps. "I think it's this room." Natalie said as she tried to open it but it wouldn't open. "Well…I guess it isn't this one." She smiled and went to the next one. After five minutes of checking the other rooms, Grandmere, John, and Natalie came upon a room. She then knocked but there was no noise.

"Well here goes nothing..." Natalie said as she turned the door knob, and it opened.

"Thankz thz Heavenz." Grandmere whispered.

Little did they know, the sight that layed before them…would kind of effect the image they had of Draco….and their innocent Hermione.

* * *

"Mmm…Draco…oh yes…" Grandmere, John and Natalie then opened the door to see Draco on top of the normally composed Hermione. Draco wasnaked while Hermione was just down to her knickers. 

"Oh my God!" Natalie covered her mouth.

"Get the HELL off my daughter." Draco quickly got up, but he made the mistake of not grabbing the towel quickly enough. So everyone got to see his family jewels.

Grandmere simply laughed, and nudged her daughter in the side. " Wellz, now I knowz why Hermione picked Draco…look at the zize of hiz-" Natalie interrupted.

"Oh, sil-vous plait, mon mere!"

Hermione, looking very flushed, grabbed a sheet and covered herself.

_This can't get any worst…_Draco thought.

Just then a voice came "Draco, darling. I left my suitcase downstairs, could you get any of the house elves to get-"Narcissa came into the room while removing her gloves. Her eyes then widen when she realized what was going on.

_Starch that…things have gotten worst. _Draco thought.

_

* * *

_**A/N : Okay, so there's chap. 5, nice and ready. Hope you enjoyed ( like usually ), thank you guys for all the reviews. They really help the motivation! Umm...well read and review! Happy Thanksgiving! **


	6. Christmas Eve, Baby

**A/N: The reviews are great! Thanks, I always love getting them. Anyway, to address a matter : The subject is Grandmere. Anyway about her accent thing. I know it's completely in-corret ( I'm not that ignorant to assume it was right ) and I know I keep adding 'z''s at the end to everything. But to be quite honest, I'm not gonna change anything. I know it can be annoyin'...sorry about that, but that's how it's gonna stay till the end of the story. Unless I get like 20 reviews addressing the issuse, then I'm simply gonna change her to American ( which I originally planned her to be ). Read and Review! P.S. Thank you on my correction of 'mon' and 'ma', I knew something was off. **

**Chap. 6 : Christmas Eve, Baby **

**Chap. 6 sumarry : Karaoke! After being caught doing something very naughty, Draco and Hermione believe a little karaoke is in order. Even though much hasn't changed, it helps the mood..._slighty. _Everything _seem _to be going well...****

* * *

**

"Mum, this is Hermione's parents and grandmere, John, Natalie and Rebecca; this is my mum, Narcissa Malfoy." Draco said with a weak attempt at a smile. Narcissa on the other hand, looked at him with her eyes cold and narrow.

"Introduce me to them, when you're dressed. I know I didn't raise my son, a Malfoy at that, to introduce people when he isn't even properly dressed. The muggles might appreciate this, but I don't." Narcissa said with disgust.

"What in the bloody hell is a _muggle_?" John asked.

Narcissa just ignored them. "Draco, please get one of the house elves to get my suitcases…they're downstairs." Narcissa walked downstairs, Rebecca, John and Natalie followed her; but not before John threw Draco a dirty look.

" House elves? What in the world is a house elf?" Natalie asked John before closing the door. Hermione took a deep breath and laid back on the bed.

"Oh….bloody hell! I can't believe that happened." Hermione whispered. She put her head in her hand. _This is already turning out to be a disaster. _

"Well….at least my mum didn't insult your parents and grandmere." Draco said while trying to look on the bright side. Hermione sighed.

"That still doesn't change the fact, that my father almost killed you when he saw you on top of me, my grandmere and mother seeing you…in…all your glory!" Hermione cringed at the thought that her mother saw her fiancée's….thing!

**"**Avada Kedavra me now!" She whispered.

* * *

A little while later in the living room, when everyone was calmed and waiting for Draco and Hermione to appear, not much had been said; Hermione and Draco managed to come downstairs…..both dressed, of course, but both couldn't hide their flushed cheeks from the earlier incident. Grandmere's face was full of happiness and mischief and a twinkle in her eye. John's face was less then happy, his was more filled with fury then anything as he watched Draco's every move he made with his daughter. Natalie's face had a weak smile and couldn't look at Draco without blushing. Narcissa had a bored look on her face and yawned. 

"Oh! Here comes the _happy_ couple!" Narcissa exclaimed sarcastically.

"I canz zees why." Grandmere mumbled to herself. She gave Draco a seductive look; Draco, turned and looked away._ I can't believe this is happening.._

John stood up and pointed at Draco."Why are you continuing to support your granddaughter in this? She has almost just been caught shagging with….with him!"

Rebecca then stood up and put her hands on her tiny waist.

"Excuze-moi! Wellz maybe for one, that'z iv her fiancée!" Grandmere now pointed at Draco.

"This goes on all the time! You always support her no matter what! I-I-it's like your trying to get revenge on me and your daughter through Hermione!"

" Don'tz you darvz pin thiz on me! I love 'Mione! She iz a grown _woman_! She can make her own choicvz!" Natalie then came into the middle.

"Both of you! I am sick and tired of all this….bloody fighting! Ma mere…" Natalie said turning to her mother. "You can't change the past. Nothing you say and do is gonna change the fact that I married John and not Pierre." Natalie then turned around to John. "John! You know better…that's my ma mere! _You _are gonna have to deal with the fact that our daughter is marrying the man she loves and is not a little girl anymore. Need I remind you that we did the same thing when we first got engaged!" Grandmere and John then both looked at each other and sat down, both being told off both the normally easy going Natalie.

_Go mum. _Hermione thought as she first saw her mum tell both her grandmere and father off.

After that was through, everyone was quiet. Narcissa just looked around. _Those muggles are so vulgar. _She thought at witnessing Natalie's verbal attack on her family. _Maybe with a little convincing from the Parkinsons, I could probably get- _

"Mother..." Narcissa quickly pushed her thoughts away and looked at Draco who had a concerned look on her face.

"Oh yes, Darling?" Narcissa put on her best fake smile she managed. _I fight against Granger's kinds all my life, and the next thing I know…they're going to be my family. _

"We're going to the kitchen for some tea, are you coming?"

"Yes…I am. Sorry about that dozing off again. You know me." _Someone needs to get me fire whiskey!

* * *

_

Tea time, turned out to be much more interesting…

"So tell me…what do you _do_?" Narcissa asked John and Natalie, after 30 minutes of general talk.

Natalie spoke up. "Oh, well actually both I and my husband, John, are dentist. We both use to run a practice. Well, now _I _run it. John decided to take some time off and try some other things…" Grandmere snorted, and Natalie threw her a look. _If looks can kill, my grandmere would have been dead 6 hours ago. _Hermione thought to herself.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy, what do you and Mr. Malfoy do?" John asked, apparently not knowing that Mr. Lucius Malfoy was locked up in Azkaban. Draco kind of left out that fact when writing to the Grangers.

Narcissa looked at Draco, and continued to talk once Draco gave his approval.

"Ah, well me and my husband inherited our money…but my husband did work for the ministry of magic, but we really didn't need it though, since we were already rich. But Lucius just couldn't deny the job. He was also a deatheater." Narcissa said quite proudly, much to Draco and Hermione's dismay.

"What iz thiz thing you call a deatheatzr?" Grandmere asked.

"Oh, they're people who-"

"They're people who fight for the wizarding world. You know protect us. Like the police." Hermione added. Draco let out a sigh _Thank Merlin, Hermione could come up with good coverups. _

"From their kind." Narcissa whispered more to herself.

"But where iz thiz Mr. Malvoy?" Grandmere asked.

"_DOES_ anyone want some more tea or a snack….?" Hermione asked as she got up from the tea.

"Oh yeah, 'Mione. Thanks." Draco said as he accepted more. _I'm gonna need something strong. _

Narcissa started to change her attitude. "Don't you two think you're a little young to get married? I mean, it is a great responsibility; this isn't something you give up on when you tired of each other."

"Mother-we already discussed this-"

"Mrs. Malfoy is right. I mean, you two are young. Go explore…and do some stuff before settling down." John added.

"Dad! You agreed!"

"You two hardly know each other." Narcissa added, and drank some more tea; hiding a smile.

"What are _you _talking about, Mother? Me and Hermione have known each other for 14 years."

"I still think you two are young."

Draco started to lose his cool. "That's funny. Considering you were 18 when you married father." Narcissa's eyes widen.

"How do you know!"

"You know house elves do talk! Really mother, house elves are an awful substitute for a therapist."

" You take that back Draco…it was a completely different time back then…"

" Dad why would you agree to the marriage if you were against it?" Hermione asked her father.

" I'm not against it, 'Mione. It's just that..." John was trying tothink of the right words.

" What iz everyone talking 'bout? John and Nat were both in their 20s when they married each other."

John rolled his eyes. _She really isn't helping the situation._

"-Mother, this still doesn't excuse anything. Me and Hermione have known each other for almost 14 years. You and father only knew each other for 2 years! So please tell me, who had the more time knowing each other?" _I knew my mother wouldn't have come without an agenda. _

"Okay, okay! Look at the time!" Hermione said as she looked at the clock"It's time for the thing!" Hermione said as she looked to Draco for help. The arguing still continuing.

"Yes, Hermione. Your right…" He looked at the time, it was 7: 50 pm. _Right, where am I supposed to be...Blaise..…? _"Karaoke!" Everyone automatically stopped talking.

"What on earth are you talking about, Draco?" Narcissa asked, putting her tea down.

Natalie interrupted. "It's when you sing songs..."

Narcissa had a disgusted look on her face. "Is that some sort of muggle tradition?"

"No, mother. It's just you never did it in front of a crowd."

"You mean we have to sing in front of a crowd?"

"You don't have to, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Oh well, I won't it would be utterly dreadful, if I did."

"Oi! I lovz theze karaoke! I use to do it with youz grandpere…." Grandmere looked sad for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Wellz, what 're we doing? Let'z goez!" Grandmere grabbed her jacket and started to head for the door, which everyone took as a que to go. Narcissa came outside, and breathed in the cold air.

"So what are we traveling by? I would more personally suggest…."

"Oh, we're traveling by car, mother." Draco gave her a fake smile. "I thought you might enjoy it."

"Oh goody!" Narcissa said to herself.

* * *

The car ride was less then great. Narcissa showed a sly way of insulting her future daughter-in-law's family, even enough to get death glares from Draco…but she didn't stop. Grandmere continued to insult John's driving, while Natalie just gave up on the two. Hermione started to think about the wedding and wondering if any other witch had it this hard as she did with her family. Draco kept getting dirty looks from Hermione's father, and hoped that the karaoke bar would patch thing up between the families and make them forget the earlier events. Even though he knew it was going to be hard. They finally came to the bar, after what seemed like an eternity in hell, was actually 20 minutes away. Luckily the bar was located in themiddle of London ( _**A/N : Sorry, I don't really know any English towns/cities besides the obvious...)**_ and had many muggle costumers, even though it was ran by wizards and witches. It was called 'wizard's pub', which to Hermione was ironic. Considering many muggles thought it was a joke, which in reality was true. 

Narcissa looked out the window. "You expect me to go in there…?" She asked looking at the place with doubt. It certainly didn't look clean on the outside. _Well that's what they can say about the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa…_She reminded herself.

Grandmere got out of the car with the help of Draco. "So doez other wiuzardz go here?"

"Yes." Draco then helped Hermione out of the car, both exchanging worried glances.

"Oh Draco…" Natalie looked at the bar. "You didn't tell us it's a bar."

"What do you expect, Nat…" John muttered to his wife, and threw yet another dirty look at Draco.

"John..." Natalie warned.

* * *

"They're here!" Ginny rang out as Hermione, Draco, Grandmere, John, Natalie and Narcissa entered the bar. The place had Christmas tunes playing in the background. All of the Wealsey were there , with the exception of Charlie and Percy andBill. Much of Hogwarts old students were also there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came before her. "Oh Hermione, dear. I'm so glad you could make it…." Mrs. Weasley took her jacket. 

"Ah! John…Natalie! Always a pleasure seeing you again." Mr. Weasley excitedly went up to Hermione's parents, shaking their hands. "It has been quite some time, hasn't it? Have you brought any muggle things with you? You know, I have always found them quite exciting…even though my wife tells me it's quite mad. Can you tell me, what is a 'CD'?"

"You must be Mr. Weasley. We haven't seen you for quite some time…." Natalie said trying to take in all of what Mr. Weasley said, even though it seemed quite hard at the moment, with the music playing and all of the people talking.

* * *

"Tell me, how was it between Draco's mom and your parents and grandmere?" Ginny asked as she dragged Hermione into the corner near the bathroom. 

"Umm…." Hermione hesitated to talk. Ginny, quickly noticing this, pressed even more.

"So tell me what happened? Come on, 'Mione. I knew you since…you were 11. You _can't hide_ anything from me. So pleaseeeee tell me what happened!"

"Fine, I'll tell you, even though I _was_ gonna tell you later…." Hermione looked around to notice if anyone was listening.

"Okay…..theyasmotcaugtusinhect." Hermiome mumbled.

"What did you say?" Hermione turned bright red.

"They caught us…..when we were about to shag."

"Who? Who caught you shagging?"

"Our parents." Hermione looked at Ginny's face; which had a definitely surprising reaction.

"How? Umm…when? Why!" Was all Ginny could come out with. She couldn't imagine the look on her parents' face if they ever caught Blaise and her in bed.

"Well, you see….it was before they came…" Hermione blushed. "That we did _something_, and I suggested that we put a silencing charm on the door, which we did….I assumed the door, was locked….and lets just say they got to see Draco's...wand." Hermione looked to the floor. "It was so embarrassing Ginny! When we were having tea, my dad looked like he was going to kill Draco; while my grandmere was throwing him suggestive looks. And let me tell ya…..they weren't subtle!"

"Well, why were you guys even trying to shag, when you both knew your parents were coming?" Ginny asked.

Hermione suddenly looked up. "It was makeup sex!" Ginny still didn't change her expression. "It doesn't count."

"Alright, alright. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt-"

"Hey you guys! Why the long faces." Blaise came up to both Hermione and Ginny, kissing their cheeks. _Apparently Draco hasn't told Blaise…_Hermione thought.

* * *

"Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree for me….been an awful good girl, Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight…." Parvati sang breathlessly on stage. Her black hair pinned up in curls. Her hair salon for witches was quite a big hit in the wizarding world and made Parvati a rich girl...with good hair, which many young withes envied. 

"Thiz bar iz zo crowded!" Grandmere said as she went to a table, almost getting knocked down in the process.

Narcissa, John, Draco, Natalie and Grandmere sat down at the table while waiting for Hermione.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you, so let's see if you believe me…"

"Oh I believe in you, Parvati!" One of the guys in the crowd shouted and the place roared with laughter.

The waiter then came up to the table. "So, what will it be tonight?" Draco then looked around the table. No one said anything… "Well I guess we'll have 6 butterbeers."

"What iz thiz butterbeer?" Grandmere asked.

"Oh…it's really good. I can't describe it though. You'll like it." Draco reassured her. _When is Hermione gonna come…._

"Hey you guys." Hermione came to the table with Ginny and Blaise.

"Mrs. Granger! It's so wonderful to see you again…I hope my father wasn't too much trouble. I know how he gets when you guys come to visit." Ginny said as she hugged both Natalie and John. She then turned to Blaise and smiled. "And this is Blaise Zabini, my fiancée." Blaise shook both Natalie and John's hands.

"Hi."

"Wow…everyone just seems to be getting married." Natalie joked to Ginny.

"Congratulations." John said without much enthusiasm.

"This is Hermione's Grandmere-" Natalie said, but Grandmere interrupted.

"Rebecca DuMaurier." Ginny then shook her hand.

"Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you. And this is my fiancée, Blaise Zabini."

"Likewize I'm 'ure."

" 'Mione! Gin!" Said a familiar voice. Everybody turned around to see a very cheerful Tonks coming through the crowd. Her hair wasn't a shockingly pink anymore, but a more bright green. She was wearing a pair of pants and a knitted sweater.

She tripped while walking towards and whispered. "Oh bloody hell-Hey you guys!" She came up to them and smiling from ear to ear. Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she likes to be called, was considerably happier, ever since she started dating the quiet and very older, Professor Remus Lupin. They were quite the interesting couple: Tonks, the free spirit, clumsy, and outrageous with the quiet, reserved, and wolfishProfessor Lupin. But in the end, after 5 years of dating they were still going strong. Professor Lupin showed up behind Tonks.

" Hi, 'Mione! Gin!" Tonks hugged them. " Great place isn't it? You should have been here earlier; Luna was singing…..quite a different performance of O Christmas Tree, I'll say." Hermione looked to Ginny.

"I'll tell you later." Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Hi Hermione, Ginny." Remus said as he went to the table next to Tonks. He then looked over to Draco. " Draco." He said and nodded towards him.

"Professor Lupin."

"Professor, this is my family. Mum, Natalie, Dad, John, and my Grandmere, Rebecca DuMaurier. Mum, Dad, Grandmere this _was_ my Defense against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts; Professor Remus Lupin." Remus shook all of their hands and started to talk with Hermione's parents.

"Well, this is a little better…" Draco whispered to Hermione, bringing her closer to him. But he loosened his grip once he saw her father send him another one of his looks. Ginny and Blaise sat down, deciding which songs were the best.

" I'll be right back. My family wants us to do a song together…" Ginny said as she freed herself from Blaise.

* * *

All was quiet in the pub for a moment, intill the music started to play. Mrs. Weasley was first on stage. "Oh! You better watch out…" 

Mr. Weasley now came on stage and joined his wife. "You better not cry…"

The twins, with both matching smirks came on stage. " You better not pout…"

Ginny came out. " I'm telling you why…" She smiled at Blaise.

Ron came on stage. "Santa Claus is COMIN' to town…" Instead of it sounding soft, Ron's voice broke in the middle of it. Everyone looked at Ron, whose face was now burning. Ginny stifled a laugh at best; Fred and George laughed their asses off. It didn't leave much to the inginmation on who did it.

"George! Fred! Did the spell off him!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them as Fred mumbled the counter spell. They once again started again and went alright without any mistakes.

"…..You better not pout, I'm telling you why!"

* * *

" Draco..." 

" Hmmm..." Hermione looked around.

"Where's your mum?" Draco then looked at Hermione.

"I don't know...ha! There she is.." Draco looked towards the bar, seeing his mother sitting there with a sour look on her face.

"I don't think she's enjoying herself, Draco." Hermione stared at his mum.

"Don't worry, she's just trying to bring us down." Draco then turned to the stage, enjoying Weasley's ( Ron mostly ) embrassment on stage.

"I hope your right." Hermione said turning her ateention back to the stage.

* * *

"Santa Claus is coming to town!" All of the Weasleys finished the song and everyone clapped. The announcer then came on.He was short, black, and had slightly graying hair. He was dressed as Santa Claus. 

"Well that was the Weasleys with the classic; Santa Claus is coming to town. Which he should be doing tonight….Now I would like to present…."

"Did we do alright?" Ginny ran up to Hermione, her face lit up.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, you guys did."

"So…are you guys gonna sing?" Ginny asked as she fitted herself into the already crowed table.

"Maybe…." Natalie added.

" I don't think I will…" Narcissa aparently came back to the table. But seeing her former emenies at the table, she decided to stay at the bar. _I need some fire whiskey. _

"Well, how about you, grandmere?" Hermione asked, but she was answered by the stillness and quietness in the pub...and her's grandmere's voice.

" Have yourzelf a merry little chriztmaz, let your heart be light, from now on, our trouvlez will be out of vightz. Have yourzelf a merry little chriztmas, make the yule-tide gay, from now on, our trouvles will be milez away."

Hermione turned to her mother, who had tears glittering in her brown eyes. Grandmere, on stage, also had tears in her eyes.

" Here we 're az in olden dayz, happy golden dayz of 'ore. Faithful friends, who are dear to uz, gather near to uz once more. Through the yearz we all will be together. If the fatez allow. Hang a zhining star upon the hightr bough. And have yourzelf a merry little chriztmas now."

"Well, that was quite the performance by Rebecca DuMaurier and now let's light up the room with Rockin' around the Christmas tree by Jessica Norton."

Grandmere back to the table. "Grandmere….wow. That was….amazing." Hermione said as Grandmere went to sit down.

" Oh thankz you 'Mione. Yez, yourz grandmere can zing. That's one of the thingz your grandpere enjoyed about me...But if you will excuze me, I thinkz I'd go to the ladiez room right now..." Grandmere then got up and went to the bathroom.

"Mum?" Hermione asked once her grandmere was out of sight.

"Yes." Natalie took her gaze from the stage to Hermione.

"Why was Grandmere crying?"

Natalie frowned for a moment. "Well Mione, it was grandpere's favorite Christmas Song. We use to sing it every Christmas….you really don't remember because you were young; it was the first time she sang that song since Grandpere died."

"Oh…do you think I should check up on her?"

"No…..she just needs a few minutes."

"Okay."

* * *

"You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear, voices singing, 'Let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly.' Rockin around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday, everyone dancin' merrily, in the new old-fashioned way…" 

"So, tell me. How did everything go with your family? My sources tell me….pretty bad." Blaise said and took another sip of his butterbeer.

"Something like that…you know I thought it was going to be good and everything. But it just started out in the worst way. My mum still hasn't warmed up to the idea of me marrying Hermione. Her dad now hates me….her Grandmere is giving me suggestive looks." Blaise looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow; Draco looked at him.

" Don't ask."

" I wasn't."

In the background, the annoucer was introducing the next act. " Ahhh...people now _here _is a special treat...we have the local choir..."

"I just don't know what to do, Blaise. But at least everyone is enjoying themselves..." Draco smiled to himself as he saw Natalie, John, Grandmere and Hermione along with the Weasleys sang with the songs. _If it wasn't for Weasel, that would have been a perfect picture. _

" I have the answer!"

"You do?" Draco looked over to Blaise.

"Get drunk off fire whiskey and hope for the best." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Blaise. Your words are always encouraging." Draco said sarcastically.

"Anytime, mate. Anytime."

* * *

"Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away. Christmas is here (ding dong), bringing good cheer (ding dong), to young and old, meek and the bold. That is their song, with joyful ring all caroling. One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere. Christmas is here…." 

"So, John…." Natalie said and smiled at him.

"Yes, honey."

"Are you having fun?" John looked at Natalie.

"What type of question is that, Nat? Of course I'm having fun…"

"Well, I was just thinking about the earlier 'incident.' I really don't think we should be mad at them…." John then turned to her.

"What do you mean, not be mad at them? I'm just disappionted..." Natalie rolled her eyes.

" Gaily they ring, while people sing, songs of good cheer, Christmas is here...Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas. Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas..." The choir sang on.

"Now what do you mean by disappionted?"

"I mean, they should have at least been more respnsible...and not do that!"

"Oh, and do you forget that you were once their age. Remember?"

"Yes, I do remember Natalie…"

"And we weren't the best of teenagers either. Our parents have caught us in a lot more situations.."

"I know but…"

"Times are different, right?" Natalie sighed. "You know, this is ironic, considering my father didn't even like you."

John looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? Your father liked me…."

"He kinda of did….except unlike ma mere, he didn't insult you."

"Well doesn't this make me feel better…" John looked over to Hermione, who was talking with her friend, Ginny.

"All I'm saying is that; don't let this incident change your opinion of Draco...and if you don't like him. Don't be like ma mere…."

"Okay, fine. But I'm telling you…" Natalie kissed his cheek.

"You won't regret it. Since your daughter will be extremely happy."

* * *

Hermione looked at her parents kissing. _Well I guess they made up…_

"Everyone we have a special performance by….." The announcer looked at the paper. "Nymp-"Tonks then whispered the guy from behind the curtain.

"It's Tonks!"

"We have a performance by Tonks….dedicated to…Remus Lupin." Everyone then turned to Professor Lupin and he blushed, which made him seem younger, Hermione thought. _He should do it more often.._

The music started to play and Tonks was on stage, but not before she tripped "Oh great…" but then she got back up, fixed her hair with her hand and started to sing. "I was feeling done in. Couldn't wait….I'd only ever kissed before. I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting…it only leads to trouble and seat wetting." Tonks smiled seductively at Remus. "Now all I want to know is how to go. I've tasted blood and I want more (more, more, more!). I'll put up no resistance….I want to stay the distance..."

Natalie turned to John. "Oh! Remember this? It came out when we were in high school." Natalie then started to sing along.

Hermione looked at Ginny shocked. "Did you put Tonks up to this?" Ginny laughed.

"No way."

"Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a me…I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night….Then if anything grows while you pose; I'll oil you up and rub you down (down, down, down)." Remus, if possible, turned even more red.

"Who would have thought-" George looked at Tonks with a smirk.

"Tonks could have pulled-"Fred said as he looked at the stage.

"Off a song like-"

"That." The twins said in unison.

"You need a friendly hand…..and oh! I need action. Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch-a me I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Creature of the night." Tonks then started to put her hands in her hair.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Weasley said looking at Tonks; she even started to blush.

"…..Oh! Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch-a MEEEEEEE…oh! I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!" Tonks then finished the song andgot off the stage to clapping, cheers, and whistling coming from the men in the audience. Tonks ran right up to Lupin kissed him and received even more whistles.

"Oh, I guezz that zomeone is _very _happy." Grandmere said and clapped her hands.

* * *

"I'm guessing someone recently discovered themselves." Blaise said and took another shot of fire whiskey. 

"Yeah, I'm guessing."

" So are you going to sing?"

" No."

" Why not?" Blaise asked.

" Because I don't want to!" Draco snapped back.

"Fine, be arsehole if you want...I really don't know what's wrong with you...but all I know is that I'm going to have myself a fun time tonight, and not have you complete about the situation your in."

"I'll tell you later. Plus, I just don't feel like singing." Blaise looked at Draco, but then past Draco and onto the stage. "I just hope Hermione is happy because I am-Blaise, you're not even paying attention to me!" Blaise seemed to be looking at the stage.

"From what I can see….Hermione isn't too sad." Draco then turned around. Hermione was on stage.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you formy own, more then you could ever know…Make my wish come true….All I want for Christmas is you…." Hermione smiled and pointed at Draco.

Hermione's stage fright in the beginning left her, once she started to sing more. " I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Chritmas day. I just want you for my own, more then you could ever now. Make my come true……all I want for Christmas is you!"

Natalie and John and Grandmere looked to the stage, shocked that their shy daughter and granddaughter was on stage…singing a song.

" All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing…." Everybody then got up and danced with anyone who was near.

" ….This is all I'm asking for. I just want to my baby standing right outside my door. Oh I just want him for my own more then you could ever know…make my wish come true…Baby, all I want for Christmas is….you!" Hermione rang out. Even though she didn't exactly a good job with the high note, everyone clapped and cheered. Hermione looked over to Ginny, who gave her two thumbs up.

"I would like to dedicate this to….." Hermione smiled and looked at Draco. Then she looked behind him. "Jack?"

* * *

**A/N : Cliffhangers...how I love writing them. Anyway...hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read and review: D Okay the songs..." Santa Baby," " All I want for Christmas is you", " Have yourself a merry little christmas", " Carol of the bells," " Rockin around the christmas tree," " Santa Claus is comin' to town," " Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a me " ( from Rocky horror picture show ). I also hoped you guys enjoy the scenes where they're singing...I tried to have it realistic. So...at least I tried! **


	7. Jack? Jack who?

**A/N : Merry Christmas and a happy New Year or Feliz Navidad, hope it was wonderful for everyone. Thank you guys for the reviews ( I do appericate them! Don't forget that )...you guys really want to know who this Jack is, don't you? Well, we learn his backstory to Hermione in this Chapter. Also I wanted to thank the reviewer who said my grammar was getting better. THANK YOU! I'm finally getting feedback to if it's getting better or not. Read and Review! **

**Chap. 7 : Jack? Jack Who? **

**Chap. 7 sumarry : We learn who this 'Jack' is and we get his backstory later on...Someone gets a little drunk and twomad Slytherins. **

* * *

"Jack? Jack!" Hermione leaped off stage, ran past Draco and into the arms of a _very _handsome man. 

"Hermione, darling!" He cried out.

Draco looked at what just happened and his blood started to boil. Hermione had completely ignored him. Everything was going perfect….and then that asshole had to come through the door.

"So this is Christmas, and what have you done? Another year over and a new one just begun, and so happy Christmas. I hope you have fun. The near and the dear one, the old and the young..." Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Ron, Luna, Fred and George sang on stage. But Hermione was way to busy to notice her former classmates singing all together.

"Omigod! I didn't even see you come through the door or-or heard that you came back from Paris. I thought you still lived there!" Hermione said in a very 'unlike' Hermione voice.

"Yeah, well I had a change of plans….you know how I could never stay away from England….and you, of course." Hermione's smile widen even more.

"Oh Jack…."

"Jack!" Natalie called out to him; she then hugged him and pinched his cheek. "How are you!"

"I'm fine…" then his eyes looked Natalie up and down. " But you look at you…..Mrs. Robinson over here." Natalie blushed, which John came behind her.

"Now, now, now Jack….she's mine."

"Oh Ja-ack" Grandmere called out in a sing-song voice. Jack turned around to see her.

"Oi! Grandmere how I could not say bonjour to the women I love." He said dramatically.

* * *

"...Let's hope it's a good one. Without any fear, and so this is Christmas. And what have we done? Another year over anda new year just begun, and so this is Christmas, I hope you have fun..." 

At the bar…..

One gray-eyed Slytherin was watching the scene happening before him…

"What the fuck is this?" Draco said more to himself then to Blaise.

"I don't know….but who is this Jack? And….why is he feeling up on your fiancée?" Draco then turned to Blaise.

"He is NOT feeling up on _my _fiancée." Draco then left the bar; Leaving a laughing Blaise in the background.

Draco took this time to examine this 'Jack.' Jack had brown hair, which was wavy and thick. He had brown eyes, which could probably seduce you if you looked into them long enough. He was tall enough, but not as tall as Draco. He was toned, could see it through his shirt. He had many glares from girls but didn't seem to notice them but Hermione. _My Hermione. _Jack then reminded him of someone…._maybe a James Dean….no, no…more a Rock Hudson. Damn it! I have been watching way too many muggle movies. _

Why are you here thinking about what movie star Jack look likes? Go get Hermione! The guy is basically humping her leg.The other voice in head said.

" A very Merry Christmas, and a happy new year. Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear, war is over, if you want it, war is over nooooo-ww. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" The group rang out throughout the bar.

Soon Draco walked up behind Hermione, who was still talking and didn't notice his presence.

"Hem, hem." Hermione then turned around surprised.

"Oh, Draco. I didn't see you there." Draco raised his eyebrow. _How could she not see me! _

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Hermione?" Drco said as he noticed the confused look on Jack's face.

"Oh-yeah…this is my….umm…"

"Fiancée…Draco Malfoy, and who might you be?"

"Jack Milkal…" Jack then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, you never told me that you were engaged…I didn't think I was long that gone." He smiled, while she bit her lip.

"Well, it sort of happened quickly, you know….it was only a couple of weeks ago whenwe got engaged…but it was in themostromantic way." She smiled at the memory. While Draco had a proud look on his face.

"Draco?" Draco who behind him. He then turned around to Grandmere.

"Yes, Mrs. DuMaurier?"

"Oh don't call me that, call me Grandmere…anyway, I vas wondering whereiz yourmother, Narcissi iz? I haven't zeen her all night." Draco then turned around to the bar, expecting to see his mother there.

He then interrupted Hermione and Jack. "Hermione, have you seen my mother?"

"No-Oh Jack and you must meet his mother. She's quite the lady….you know the one I was telling you about…" Jack nodded his head as he understood.

Draco then looked at them suspiciously. _What the hell is that suppose to mean? _

But then Draco turned to the stage, and saw his mother on stage…. "Oh Merlin!" Draco whispered.

A drunk and disorderly Narcissa Malfoy was on stage, singing her heart out….out of tone that was.

" No, I can't forget this evening…or you face as you were leaving to Azkaban….But I guess that's just the way the story goes…You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows….yes it shows."

"Oh myz….." Grandmere said. "She zings very badly."

_Please let Draco get his mum off stage fast…_Hermione thought as she saw Narcissa sing.

"Mum…get off the stage." Narcissa started to sob and sing even louder. Earning many groans from the now small audience.

"I can't live if living is without YOU…..I can't live, I can't give anymore..."

Draco started to lose his patience. "Mum! Get off stage, now!"

"No! I can't LIVE….."

"That's it!" Draco whispered, before he grabbed his mum off stage.

"Oh-Draco, let go of me!" His mother struggled, but she was no match. She gave up less then 5 seconds later.

Draco then went up to Hermione with a 'I'm-sorry-I-didn't-think-would-happen' look.

"Uh-I'm gonna take her to the-the"

"Car, Draco."

"Yeah, car. She'll probably pass out." He then went to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek instead.

"Okay…"

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa said as she collasped once more.

* * *

"If you want to be happy for the rest of your life, never make a pretty woman your wife….so from my personal point of view get an ugly girl to marry you!" The guys in the bar sang. 

"HOW TRUE!" Someone yelled, and everyone laughed. While on the other side of the bar, Draco started to get annoyed.

"You know, Jack. I still can't believe this." Hermione said still smiling.

"Yeah, you know I met some-" Jack was interrupted by Draco.

"Hermione."

"Yes, Draco?" Hermione asked, slighty annoyed.

"We have to get going soon…." Hermione nodded.

"Hey Jack. I was-" Hermione was now interrupted by Ginny.

"Oh Hermione….you haven't introduced up." Ginny came up behind Hermione.

"Jack-this is Gin-"

"Virginia Weasley. But my friends call me Ginny." Ginny started to shake his hand and look into his eyes. Soon Blaise was behind her, and didn't have a happy look on his face.

"And I'm her fiancée." He said, extending his hand, which Jack excitedly took.

"Hi, I'm Jack Milkal." Blaise shook his hand, but then Draco whispered to him.

"_Now _whose fiancée is feeling who up?" Draco said in a mock voice.

"Shut it, Draco." Blaise turned to Ginny. "Ginny.." But she kept on talking to Jack.

"Ginny!" She finally turned around.

"What!"

"Can we talk?" She sighed in annoyance.

"Sure." Before going to somewhere private.

"But if you make an ugly woman your wife. A-you'll be happy for the rest of your life. A-you'll be happy for the rest of your life. An-ug-a-ly woman cooks meals on time. And she'll always give you peace of mind. So, if you want be happy for the rest of your life. Never make a pretty woman your wife. So from my personal point of view, get an ugly girl to marry you!" The song ended and everyone cheered.

Grandmere, Natalie and John came back from dancing, laughing the whole way. "I didn't know you could do a split like that, 'Becca."

Grandmere smiled. "There 're a lotz of thingz you don't know about me."

* * *

Soon, everything quieted down in the pub as some people started to leave and say their Goodbyes. 

"So, Jack…where are you staying?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just some hotel…" Hermione's face lit up. Draco knew was what coming. He dreaded this moment, he knew it. Everything in the next 5 seconds happened in slow motion.

"I….have…a….wonderful….idea….Jack! Why….don't…..you….stay….over." Draco hid back a groan. _Great…say something! _

"NO!" _On second thought. _Everyone turned to Draco.

"What do you _mean _Draco?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

_Oh Shit…._was all that Draco thought at the moment. "I mean….we…don't…have enough rooms. You know, with all the people staying. I mean, your mum, dad, grandmere, and my mum…"

Hermione simply chuckled. "Oh, Draco. You forget, we have 7 rooms. It's enough room, don't worry Jack."

Jack simply smiled. "Hermione, you know you don't have to do this."

"I have to. You're my friend and it's the holiday season. I don't you want to spend it alone."

"Alright, alright, Hermione. You won me over." Jack said, and they both hugged.

"Oh, I can't wait! You can help with Christmas Dinner." Natalie said.

"And you can help finizh the decorating!" Grandmere said.

_What the fuck is this? A hallmark commercial? _Draco thought as he witnessed the scene before him.

"So, it's settled." Hermione took out her wand. "Ziphgito." Then in her hand, appeared a piece of parchment with writing on it. "Here's the address. Your room will be set up, once you get there." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and he was on his way out.

Hermione then turned to Draco. "I'll be right back."

"Well…I'll get everyone to the car." Draco said as he went into the crowd.

Hermione then spotted Blaise and Ginny, and quickly went over to them.

"I was not flirting, Blaise! I'm like that with everyone!"

"Oh-well isn't that the understatement of the century!"

"You guys…" Hermione tried to get in the conversation.

"You know something Blaise. I'm not going to apologize. It's not like I was cheating…"

"Um…" Hermione said once again, trying to make her presence obvious.

"I bet you, if I didn't come you _would _have cheated!"

"You asshole! How about the time with the veela, huh! "

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not this again. God, I wasn't flirting, I was only asking for her name..."

"DAMN IT! YOU GUYS!" Hermione yelled, causing both Blaise and Ginny to turn to her.

"WHAT!" They both screamed.

"I have been trying to get both of your guys attention for the past 30 seconds!"

"So…" Blaise said, while Ginny give him a dirty look.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I was just going, wanted to say Happy Christmas…..anyway owl me later." Ginny hugged her and wished her a Happy Christmas, while Blaise did give her a hug and a 'Happy Christmas' but was still sulking under his breath.

* * *

30 minutes later… 

The house was quiet, and all was asleep, the arrival of Jack caused some chaos, and the drunk Narcissa attempting to Advera Kadera everyone with Acabracabra didn't help either...but surpringsly the Malfoy/Granger household was perfectly peaceful and quiet at the moment.

"Why won't you tell me?" Draco asked Hermione the fifth time that night.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione put down her book on the nightstand and looked at Draco.

"Why won't you tell me what is with you and Jack?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because." Draco finished putting his P.J.s on and went into the bed next to her.

"Hermione," He took her hand. "If we want an open and honest relationship we're gonna have to stop keeping secrets." Hermione sighed.

_I knew it would work…_Draco thought and couldn't help smirking.

Hermione's eyes widen. "I knew it! What you just said was bullshit. You just want to know about me and Jack."

"Alright, so some of what I said might have been…" Hermione looked at him again. He finally finished. "Bullshit. But seriously, if we do want an honest marriage at that, we have to get everything out in the open."

"Okay…" Draco came closer to her, not wanting to miss any details.

"Jack has been my friend for years, since I was five, we met in preschool." Draco gave her a confused look. "It's a school for little kids…a-never mind, anyway remember that summer we broke up for like a month?" Draco slightly cringed. _How could I forget? _

_Flashback : _

_It was the summer after school ended. Draco was in the manor, on his bed, crying to his best friend Blaise. _

"_How could she LEAVE me!" Blaise rolled his eyes. _

"_Come on, she's probably with the some handsome block.." Draco's eyes widen and he took out his wand. _

"_You take that back!" _

"_For Fuck's sake! You're taking this way to hard!" Blaise didn't seem to be phrased by the wand pointed in his face. _

"_Leave me alone." He put his wand away.

* * *

_

" _All by myself _

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself anymore…"

* * *

_

" _HERMIONE!" Draco started sobbing into his pillow. _

_A week later…_

"_All by myself….don't wanna be all by myself anymore…" Draco started whispering to himself while one of the house elves played a tune on the piano. _

"_Why did she have to leave me…." Draco started sobbing again. _

_2 days later in his room…._

_Draco was holding a picture of Hermione and him at a Beach. He started to sob again. " Why did she have to leave me!" _

_End Flashback _

"Draco?"

Draco looked at Hermione, as she waited for an answer. "Yes, of course I remember."

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Well, I thought you would be dating, so on the advice of Ginny and Blaise, I started to date again."

Draco couldn't help but hear "All by myself" play over and over in his head. _Note to self : Kill Blaise AND Ginny _

Hermione continued. "Anyway, I sort of dated Jack."

"What!"

"Well, dating isn't the word. More like shagging over the course of 2 days…"

"WHAT!"

_Well, at least he didn't take it bad. _Hermione thought and managed a weak smile.

* * *

**A/N : I hope you guys like it, or better yet, LOVE it. lolThe songs thatwere sung at the b****ar were "If you wanna be happy " by Jimmy Soul and "Happy Christmas ( War is over )" by John Lennon ( R.I.P) and Yoko Uno also the song that is played throughout the flashback is "All by Myself" by Eric Carmen. READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. Of Christmas dinners, vampires and movie

**A/N : Okay, here is chapter 8! Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks for the reviews, again to! **

**Chap. 8 : Of Christmas Dinners, vampires, and movies **

**Chap. 8 summary : Christmas Day has arrived, even though with it; it has brought new awkwardness between Jack, Draco and Hermione. Everyone still trys to make the best of it. Even when a newvistor comes and stirs up the once quiet evening. Then there'sa small thing called...a movie?

* * *

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I mean, it was just a one night thing." _Okay, so it wasn't for ONE night. _**

"WHAT! Hermione, how could you do _that_!"

Hermione tried to explain. "Draco, we weren't together at the time, and I was partying….you know to get rid of the pain, and it was summer, it was hot, he was around, I was drunk…we were in Mexico-"

"I don't want to hear anymore-wait, you went to Mexico?" Draco said uneasily.

"Yeah, well…I needed a vacation, and Jack along with some of my other friends went, I was going to cancel, but they-"

"I don't want to hear anymore." Draco turned to the other side and away from her; he laid down on his side of the bed, moving father and father away from Hermione in till he was almost off the bed.

Hermione then stopped trying to explain, and grabbed her wand flicked the lights off. Both Draco and Hermione didn't one ounce of sleep, both of them thinking.

There was something about having the man who slept with your fiancée sleep under the same roof as you. Draco kept going between the thoughts of hexing Jack all night. It was just the mere thought that Hermione was having fun during their breakup, and Draco was the one who was miserable at home. You would think it would be quite the opposite!

Hermione on the other hand, thought about the whole thing. You know, the marriage, Draco, Jack, her parents and grandmere, his mum and his family. At the moment, she didn't want to think about his family. _What am I going to do? _When the both of them finally fell asleep, it seemed as though only 5 minutes later they were being woken up.

"Draco! Hermione! Time to get up!" Natalie knocked on their door, yelling for them.

"Fine!" Hermione yelled, waking Draco up in the process.

"Damn it, Hermione." He groaned. He looked at the time: 7: 40 am.

"Your family likes to get up early." Hermione groaned and fell back on the pillow.

"Yeah, it's kind of a tradition, you know…wake up early…Draco?" He rubbed his mess of blonde hair and looked at her.

"What?"

"About….what I said last night. You….don't have to worry about anything me and Jack are simply best friends-"

"I wasn't worried." Draco said in a child like voice.

"Yeah, Draco. But like I said, there isn't anything between us. What we did was a one time thing…we're friends."

"Uh-huh, Hermione. Let me tell you, there's no such thing as friendship between men and woman. There's passion, enmity, worship, love….but no friendship." Hermione sighed and sat up.

"Not this again…"

"What?" Draco asked innocently. "It's completely true though, tell me how many guys have you got?"

"I have a whole bunch, as a matter of fact…"

"Yeah, well I guess at times, they all thought about shagging you…" That left Hermione speechless.

"That is completely untrue…not-"

"_Knock, knock" _Draco sighed. _Maybe this whole Christmas get together was probably a bad idea…_

"Who is it?" Hermione called out somewhat annoyed. She hated when people interrupted their arguments, she loved to prove Draco wrong.

"It's me Jack…" Hermione then smiled.

"Come in." Before Draco could protest, Jack came in. This left feeling slightly uncomfortable since he was shirtless and only in boxers and Hermione was in a tank top and boy shorts. Draco then noticed Jack was looking at both of them.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No of course not, me and Hermione were only have one our of lovely chats…" Apparently Jack didn't catch on to his sarcasm.

"You weren't interrupting anything, Jack…" Hermione said, reassuring Jack. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, it's just that everyone is waiting for you guys. And…Draco?"

"What?" Draco snapped at him.

"Your mother said to bring down your wand; she needs you for a spell." Jack then left, Draco's eyes widen.

"He's knows about magic?" Draco turned to Hermione.

"Of course he does." Hermione got off the bed, and went to the closet to put a robe on.

"When did you tell him?" He said as Hermione went to the bathroom.

"I told him when I was 11."

"You told him when you were 11?" Hermione then came out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

"Whadtduwxpetbdrafo?"

"Huh?" She then went back into the bathroom, and came back out.

"What do you expect Draco? He's my best friend; I tell him everything, just like you tell Blaise everything."

"I don't tell Blaise, _everything_."

"Uh-huh, Draco. Anyway, he even went to a quidditch with Harry, Ron, Luna and me. He's completely okay with it."

"He went to a quidditch match? Wait a minute…you don't even like quidditch!"

Hermione then put her slippers on. "It was just once; I was bored. He came for 2 weeks, and Harry invited us."

"Why doesn't Potter invite me and you?" Hermione looked over to him.

"Would you go if Harry invited you?"

"No. But that's not the point."

"I think I've proven my point once again. Come down, once you finished fighting with yourself." She kissed his forehead and went off.

After 5 minutes of debating whether he should go downstairs or stay upstairs and be stubborn, he decided to go downstairs. There he saw Hermione helping Jack with breakfast, while Natalie and John were cuddling, and Grandmere was reading 'Rebecca' by Daphne DuMaurier, and Narcissa was rubbing her temples.

She looked up. "Draco, darling…" She whispered. "Can you cast the spell for hangovers, I completely forgot; I haven't used those spells since Hogwarts."

"Oh Draco! Happy Christmas!" Natalie said quite cheerfully, causing Narcissa to groan.

"Mother, can we do the spell in the other room?"

Narcissa shook her head quick and went to the other room.

* * *

"….I don't mum, it just seems different after he came." Draco was now sitting with his mother having one of the 'heart-to-heart' talks.

Narcissa looked at her son. It was rarely that her son talked about his love life with her. "Draco, darling…you are right, naturally. This man…is charming. This morning he had coffee ready for me. But I don't know…" Her voice went below a whisper, causing Draco to lean forward. "There's something about him. It's not bad, but there's something fishy, he seems to be too _charming _for his good. To be quite honest, I think he'-"

"Hello!" Jack was in the doorway, smiling like usually.

"Oh hi, Jack." Narcissa smiled gracefully. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Your welcome, after yesterday I thought you would need it." Narcissa suddenly went blank. _What in Merlin happened yesterday? _

"Ah…yes. Of course." She said witha confused expression on her face.

"Well, you guys. I wanted to tell you that umm…Hermione, Nat, and Grandmere are going to the store, do you need anything?" Jack looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"No." Draco said for both him and his mum. Once Jack left, Narcissa whispered to Draco.

"Don't you see it!" Draco looked at his mother confused.

"What? See what?"

"Arg! Men!" She then stalked upstairs. Leaving Draco downstairs, replaying the scene in his head. Trying to see what his mum was talking about.

* * *

Hermione picked up a bottle of wine. "Mum, it just seems so weird. I decided to come clean with him."

"And…?"

"He completely went crazy. I'm surprised he didn't hex Jack…" Natalie laughed.

"Come on, Mum. Be serious."

"What do you expect Hermione? You're his fiancée and he is obviously jealous.…wait, did you tell him." She gave Hermione cautious look.

"No, not yet. I don't know how he will react if he knew that."

"You're gonna have to tell him soone-"

"What elze do we need?" Grandmere came back with a box of tea.

"Nothing else."

* * *

Christmas Dinner was already prepared. Turkey, pies, wine, corn, biscuits, fire whiskey, cake, Jack Daniels, everything was quite perfect. Narcissa was even lightening up….a bit. Jack was as cheerful as ever and talking to Hermione about his trip (much to Draco's dismay), Grandmere was on a roll with the insults, and John and Natalie were still the same as always. Draco on the other hand, was still thinking about the whole situation. No matter what he still wanted to hex Jack.

Everyone was in the living room, drinking, waiting for dinner to begin. Luckily, Hermione used to magic to help her cook, so she really didn't have to do anything. It was quiet except with the few giggles from Natalie. There was then a knock at the door.

Hermione gave him a look. To which Draco shrugged. Narcissa smiled; which caused Draco to think she knew who it was.

"I'll get it." She opened the door and stood in the way of who it was.

"Cissy! Look at you, darling. Far too beautiful."

"Damien." She threw herself on the man in the door.

Narcissa stepped a side to reveal, an older, but handsome man. He looked to be in Grandmere's age range and was his hair back in a ponytail. His teeth were white and clear not a single spot in sight; and seemed to be a little sharp. He wore traditional wizard robes, but there was an old feeling to him. Like he didn't belong in this century.

"Draco?" Damien went to Draco. "Is that you? Dear boy, you're grown. Do you remember me? I'm Uncle Damien."

Draco smiled. "Of course I remember you!" He hugged his uncle whom he hadn't seen since he was 10. But Damien was naturally eccentric, and couldn't forget him. He was easily his favorite uncle.

"Hi, I'm Natalie Granger, and this is my husband John Granger." Natalie shook his hand.

"I'm Jack Milhkal."

"Hi, Jack, I'm Damien Mafla." But Damien was far more fascinated with a quiet old woman who was in the corner still reading and drinking her tea, not noticing the scene before her.

Damien came before her. "And who do we have here…" Grandmere looked up.

"Who 're you?" She asked quite alarmed.

"Oh no one…just Draco's uncle. I came over for Christmas Dinner. And who might you be?"

"Rebecca….Rebecca DuMaurier." He shook her hand while looking into her brown eyes.

"Damien Mafla." He then brought her hand her to his mouth and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mafla." Rebecca then walked towards the dining room.

Damien looked on after her. "What a woman."

_What in Merlin? He's supposed to be scaring them, not charming them. _Narcissa thought with a disappointed look on her face.

* * *

"He's a vampire!"

"And you say your not judgmental, Hermione."

"There's a damn difference, between worrying about if your guest likes your food, or rather much prefer your family for dinner." Hermione then grabbed her wand, and set a charm to start setting the table.

"Hermione, come on. He's not all that bad. If he was, then he would have already eaten half our family, by now." That thought seem to cool Hermione's anger for a moment. A moment that is.

"Alright, but you could have at least told me before…you invited him." Hermione turned to the window.

"Yes, well-wait a minute, I didn't invite him. This is as much of shock as it is to you."

"Then who did?"

"Hello! Is dinner almost ready?" Narcissa said quite cheerfully. Draco and Hermione just looked at her, and stayed quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

At the dinner table, all was fine. Grandmere was having a fine old time, Jack was talking to Damien finding the old man rather charming, and Natalie and John were just being themselves once again, Hermione kept her eye on Damien who was looking at her Grandmere from time to time, Draco tried to make the best of everything, while Narcissa was acting quite happy.

"So, Mr. Malfa, how are you related to Draco?" Natalie asked, pouring wine for everyone, she went to Damien's glass, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I never drink wine. But-oh what the bloody hell I might as well as try it…going all those centuries without it." He then laughed, while every seemed to be confused about his statement.

"Ah…well, I'm Narcissa's great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle. I'm which happens to make me Draco's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle!" Jack and Grandmere laughed. While Natalie looked at him and then at her daughter.

"Can we talk, Hermione?" Natalie whispered to her daughter, as Damien was still entertaining everyone.

* * *

"How could you not tell me!" Natalie yelled at her daughter. She lowered her voice and looked towards the dining room.

"Mum, I just found out today myself!"

"What are we going to do? He's been checking out Ma mere for the past 30 minutes." This thought also seemed to worry Hermione.

"He's completely harmless Mum. He hasn't eaten anyone yet."

"Key word, Hermione: yet."

"Mum, come on. He's going to be our family soon. We might as well try to make the best of the situation."

"Fine."

* * *

At the dinner table….

"So…you know I always wanted Bram Stoker to write my biography…I think that one with the whole 'Dracula' thing is unbelievable." Damien said while downing his fourth glass of wine. "And I must say, I should have had wine earlier. It's quite delicious." He licked his lips and continued. "Anyway the creator of all vampires is actually a woman, and her name is Lydia. Quite a nice woman you know. She's been in that castle way to long though. Anyway, I tried to get Bram Stoker, but he was dead by the time I got around to it. Then there was Anne Rice….she was a good author, but the whole thing about vampire not being able to have sex is completely nonsense, I mean after I was bitten I couldn't stop." The table stayed quiet completely.

"Was it something I said?" Damien looked around. Grandmere smirked.

"How about desert?" Hermione said getting up from the table and going into the kitchen.

"So, Mr. Malfa, you're a vampire?" Grandmere asked, quite fascinated.

"Oh yes." He said casually, in till he noticed the look on everyone's face. "Didn't Narcissa tell you?"

"Um…no." John said, still shocked.

"That's fascinating….Hermione told me of vampires existing in the magical world, but I didn't think I would ever meet one….which century are you from?" Jack moved closer to Damien, his eyes wide; looking for an answer.

Draco was disgusted. _Merlin, even vampires don't scare the guy. _"I think I'll help Hermione in the kitchen." He got up from the table.

He soon came face to face with Hermione. "How did they take it! Are they mad? Are they sad? Are the scared out of their wits?"

"No….Jack, your buddy, is taking it quite well 'It's sooooo fascinating'." Draco said in a mock voice. Hermione rolled her eyes, and went to the cake, which was being frosted.

"He's curious. He's never met a vampire. I've never even met a vampire before this day." She then grabbed the cake when the frosting was finished, careful not the drop it.

"I know, but still….he overacted." Draco said to himself.

"Ah! Here is desert." Hermione said as she placed the cake in the middle of the table. But much to her surprise, no one at the table was yelling….they were laughing? Hermione didn't even say anything; she thought she might ruin it. _Why fix when it isn't broken? _

"…I really enjoyed 'The Lost Boys.' It was quite an interesting take on the vampire." Damien said nodding his head.

"I enjoyed the 1992 one with the hot Dracula. Whatz waz the movie called again, 'Mione?" Grandmere asked.

"Bram Stoker's Dracula." Hermione said quite quickly.

"Yeah, he was." Jack said. While Natalie chipped in.

"I know he was so cute. I wouldn't have minded being bitten by him." She added with a wink. "We all knew Hermione had an obsession with that actor that played him."

"Mum!" Hermione yelled, trying to cover up her red face.

"I know, you use to watch all his movies all the time." Natalie continued. "What's his name again? Oh…Gary Oldman!" Hermione let out a sigh.

"I didn't have an obsession with him. I just like the movies he was in. He is a wonderful actor." She tried to explain, trying to hide the blush from Draco. Who was staring at her with amusement.

"With a nice azz." Grandmere said.

"Ma mere!" Natalie said, quite embarrassed for her mother.

"Well, it'z true. In "Scarlet Letter" he waz hot. Sinning never looked zo good." Hermione shook her head and put her head in her hand.

"I can't believe this is happening." _I'm eating dinner with a vampire, my mum is embarrassing me, and my grandmere has absolutely no shame. _Draco, on the other hand was amused.

"What? I'm not _that _old."

"You surely aren't." Damien said and licked his lips.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Hermione said, as she got up from the table.

"What is a novie? Is that some sort of drug?" Narcissa asked.

John laughed. "No, it's a….now that I think about it. I really don't know how to explain it to you."

"It's a sort of like a picture! Except this is with people who act and it goes on much longer." Hermione tried to explain.

"So what movie, Hermione?" Jack, asked coming up behind her.

"I don't know….something Christmas-like, not to sappy….I have the perfect movie." Jack smiled.

Draco groaned. _Oh Merlin. I know what this means.

* * *

_

2 glorious hours later, the movie came to an end.

"_I don't know. Not for sure. But I believe he is. You see, before he came down, it never snowed. And afterwards it did. If he weren't up there now, I don't think it would be snowing. Sometimes you can still catch me dancing in it." _

Hermione had tears streaming down her face, and so did Jack. Both of them were sharing a box Kleenex. Grandmere had a sad look on her face. Natalie was on the verge of tears. Draco rolled his eyes. He saw the movie so many times he could quote it by now. Damien was still interested in the movie, and asking if there was more to it. Narcissa still was looking at the DVD, wondering how it worked.

"That... (Sniff) was such a beautiful (sniff) movie. I cry every time." Jack said wiping his eyes. Hermione smiled through her tears and they both hugged.

"I know." Hermione said. "You know, the music in the scene when she's dancing in the ice; always reminded me of my Grandma." Grandmere gave Hermione a look. "I mean, my other grandmother; Alexandra. We would play in the snow when I was younger." Hermione smiled at the memory.

"I still don't get why she didn't visit him or stay with him." Damien said.

"It's because she always wanted him to remember her as how she use to be and look. She didn't want to destroy the illusion."

Draco couldn't take it. Seeing his fiancée in the arms of the man she once slept with. "Well, if this 'Kim' supposedly LOVED Edward, then she would have stayed up there with him. Then marrying some bum, and having an ugly grandchild! What a way to repay the guy you love. Just because he has scissorhands doesn't mean he's incapable of loving her." Hermione looked at Draco with surprise.

"Draco, are you alright?" Jack also looked concern.

"I'm-I'm just fine!" Draco got up and went to the kitchen.

"And you want our daughter marrying this man?" John said, looking at Draco. Who was now downing a glass of eggnog.

The DVD opened, and Narcissa jumped back. "That bloody thing is trying to kill me." John couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, I just opened it." John said casually.

"You can do magic?" Narcissa asked. _Muggles can do magic? _

"No, it's just this remote control."

"A remote control?"

"Never mind."

Hermione stormed into the kitchen where Draco was calmly sitting.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?"

"Nothing, Hermione. Okay?"

"No, Draco. What is wrong with you?" Hermione came closer to him. "You're acting strange. What was with the whole Edward Scissorhands comment?"

"I am not acting _strange. _I-"

"You guys?" Hermione and Draco turned to see Jack.

Draco sighed. _Great. _

"Yeah, Jack?"

"We're gonna open the presents. We're waiting for you two." Hermione nodded.

"We are talking about this later." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Oh….I didn't bring everyone presents." Damien said as he sat around the tree next to Grandmere.

"Oh don't worry the important thingz iz that you have come." She smiled; while he genuinely smiled back her.

"Oh here they come." Natalie shoved gifts into their hands. "The one with the Santa Clauses on it is Draco's. And the one with snowmen is Hermione's."

Draco sat down and opened his gift. Inside he lifted the paper and found a notebook.

"A….notebook?" He asked, semi-confused. _Why would I need a notebook? _

"It's a journal, to record all the important events in you and Hermione's life. Something to look back on when you're older." Draco, to be honest, still didn't get why his future-in-laws got him a notebook.

"Oh thanks." Natalie's smile faded. She turned to John.

"He doesn't like it."

"No-I do, Mrs. Gr-"

"Nat."

"Nat, it's just unexpected. I never got a gift like this." Natalie's smile came back to her face.

Hermione was busy opening her present. Her reaction was quite the opposite of Draco's. "Oh mum! Dad! You got me all the classic Shakespeare plays!"

"Yes, it was your father's idea." John didn't seem to notice what Natalie was saying and was in a daze; when Natalie nudged him.

"Oh-yes, my idea." Even though Draco's library gift to Hermione had every book she could dream of. It was still felt good to get something from her parents; also anything Shakespeare reminded her of the 'Romeo and Juliet' play back at Hogwarts.

"I have your gifts, Mrs. G-Natalie and John. And I have yours, Hermione." He handed each of them their gifts.

"I also have your gifts, you guys." Jack said, he came into the room with a bag filled with gifts. Draco rolled his eyes. _The asshole just has PERFECT timing. _

"Thanks Jack." Hermione kissed his cheek and hugged him. She opened her gift carefully and found a silk scarf. It was dark blue with little stars on it.

"It's beautiful Jack!"

"Yes, well I saw it and it just reminded me of you." Hermione tried it on. Draco had to even admit it….it was nice.

"Draco, what do you think of it?"

"It's…..okay for scarf." Hermione shot Draco a dirty look. After all the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' over Jack's presents, they finally were opening theirs from Hermione and Draco.

"Umm…Draco?" Natalie opened her gift to find lingerie in it; it was a two piece see through boy shorts and barley there top. Draco turned bright red. Jack laughed; much to Draco's embrassment.

"What in bloody hell are you trying to give my wife?"

"Wait…that isn't meant for your wife."

"Draco thanks." Hermione looked at the perfume bottle.

"Shit!" He then grabbed both of their gifts and exchanged with the other. Grandmere, Damien and Jack were laughing out loud, not attempt what so ever at hiding their humor of the situation.

Hermione looked at her gift now, and blushed trying to hide the gift. Natalie smelled the perfume.

"It smells beautiful. Who is made by?"

"Aurora Witcheza, it's under your spell."

"How interesting." John, still was sulking about the earlier gift mix up.

"Grandmere, I have this for you." He handed her a small present. She unwrapped it carefully.

"Draco, thiz iz so beautiful." Grandmere took the shawl and wrapped it around herself. The shawl was velvet and dark blue.

"Your welcome."

"Yes, it's quite beautiful." Jack said as he examined the shawl.

Narcissa tapped her foot impatiently. _He'd better have not forgotten to give me a gift. _

"Dear mother, I haven't forgotten you." He handed her over a box.

"I knew you hadn't." She grabbed the box excitedly and opened it. She gasped once she looked inside; inside the box was a silk robe, pale white. She took off her black robe and slipped on her new one.

"Oh my….there isn't anything I could have wanted."

"I think I'll bring out the eggnog." Draco went to the kitchen. He sighed; _what the hell am I going to do with Jack? _

Just then, as though he finally noticed something….the eggnog. Draco smiled evilly; and looked around to make sure no one was there. He then grabbed his wand and pointed it at the eggnog.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Draco said quietly and started to move the eggnog. Draco crept quickly throw the hall and towards the living room, where everyone was talking quietly. He found his target. There was Jack cuddling with Hermione he moved the eggnog over to his head. He started to count to three. _1…..2….._

"Let me see this." Narcissa moved to where Jack was unaware of what was on top of her head.

_3! _The eggnog went pouring on to Narcissa's head.

"Oh….oh….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Narcissa let out a scream.

"What? What?" Damien turned around to see what Narcissa was screaming about.

"I….have….this…bloody shit on me!" She cried out. "Who did this? _Who did this_!" She looked around with a deranged look on her face. Her silky hair was now covered in klumps of eggnog. Her make up was runnign down her face and she was dripping in eggnog.

"_You!"_ She pointed at Draco.

"Of course not, mum." He was secretly hiding his wand behind his robes.

"I am your mother, Draco. I know this stuff!"

"It was on accident." She performed a quick 'Scougify.'

"I'm leaving. I've had enough….of this 'family.'" She then went to Damien. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." Draco, once your're stopped acting immature, send me my stuff." She watched grabbed a hand full of floo powder and yelled. "Malfoy Manor!"

Everyone sort of sat there shocked for a moment.

"Well, I should be going anyway." Damien got up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Malfa." Natalie went up to him. "I'm terribly sorry about this."

"Ahh, nothing to worry about; after living through the black plague, nothing shocks me anymore." He looked at his watch.

"Well, Mrs. DuMaurier, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Jack, Hermione…Draco. It was a pleasure meeting you all." Damien then went to the door.

"Aren't you going to go through the floo connection?" Draco asked as his uncle opened the door.

"No, I came by broom."

"Oh, wellz be zafe!" Grandmere called out. The door shut and everyone immediately went quiet.

"Me and Nat, will be upstairs." John and Natalie both went upstairs.

"I'll go and cleanz the kitchen."

"I'll help you." Jack offered.

Grandmere then went to the kitchen with Jack; leaving Draco and Hermione behind in the living room in the middle of the mess of eggnog on the floor.

"How could you do that!"

"Do what? I was simply carrying the eggnog." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh….so it happened to be above Jack's head, right? But your mother was in the way. Really, Draco come up with something better." Hermione flicked her wand, and the mess in the living room started to clean itself. "I'm going upstairs, you really disappointed me tonight, Draco."

"Hermione!" Draco called after her; but all he was answered with was the slamming of a door.

"Shit, not again." He then sighed and went upstairs.

* * *

**A/N :The qoute Draco says : there's no such thing as friendship between men and woman. There's passion, enmity, worship, love….but no friendship. Actually belongs to Oscar Wilde, so I give him credit for the qoute.Anyway...READ AND REVIEW! Thanks. **


	9. Anniversary Gift

**Chap. 9: Anniversary gift **

**Chap. 9 summary: Draco and Hermione have a small argument which turns into something else...but are interuppted.Draco and Hermione's anniversary soon comes up, and Hermione gets a special gift. **

**

* * *

**

"Hermione! We have to talk." Draco opened the door.

Hermione turned to him. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Who in the bloody hell is Sherlock?" Draco asked with a confused look coming across his features.

"No one!" Hermione yelled. _Sometimes it's just so frustating. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione……I didn't _mean _to have the eggnog dropped on to his head-well I mean my mother's head. I wasn't paying attention." _Like she' s gonna believe that one! _

"Oh! I really believe you. Draco, that's really a stupid excuse; so please don't mind me when I ask you not to insult my intelligence."

_I told you she wasn't going to believe you! _"Shut up!"

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Hermione, don't act all innocence. You're been flirting with Jack ever since yesterday. You know, I have eyes. 'Oh Jack, it's beautiful.'" Hermione's eyes filled with rage.

"Don't you accuse me of flirting! He's my best friend and yes I love him! But never had I flirted with him. Are you really _that_ insecure?" Hermione asked.

"No! I am not insecure; I don't have anything to be insecure about."

Hermione started to take off her shirt. "Oh of course not." She said sarcastically. "The almighty Draco has _absolutely_ nothing to be insecure about."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're a smart guy, you'll get it." She started to take off her skirt.

"What are you doing?" Draco said, his voice softening.

"Undressing; what does it look like?" Hermione snapped at him. All Hermione was answered with was silence. Before she could turn around she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Draco!" But he didn't seem to notice. He leaned into her neck.

"Did I ever tell you; you look absolutely shagable when you're angry?" He whispered into her neck. The feel of his breath against her skin almost drove her wild. She bit her lip.

"Draco!" She pushed him away. He stood back and took off his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on, Hermione." He started towards her. But she kept backing up till she was on the bed.

"Draco!" She then ran towards the bathroom in their room, but he grabbed her from behind and they landed on the floor. Draco, got on top of her.

"I guess I'm on top now." He ran his tongue along her jaw line. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Stop." But the laughter in her voice gave away. Draco moved sensuality against her.

"Come on, Hermione…." Hermione moaned and responded back to Draco. Hermione looked up to Draco and passionately kissed him.

"Knock, knock."

Draco sighed and leaned into Hermione's neck. Hermione took in much needed breath.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Hermione. It's me, Jack. I was wondering if you could tell us where the cleaning supplies are." Hermione groaned.

"We don't have any, we use-nevermind….I'll be right down." Hermione waited for Draco to move, but after two minutes she started to wiggle.

"You keep doing that, I'll never get off." Hermione laughed. Draco groaned and rolled off her.

Hermione put back on her shirt and skirt. "Well, I'll be right back. Don't put your clothes on." She gave him a suggestive look. Which Draco raised an eyebrow to.

Hermione soon gone out of the room, and Draco leaned back. "What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

A couple of days and fights later; Hermione's parents and Grandmere left. Much to Draco's joy and Hermione's sadness, they had an extra room for Jack to stay in. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't spend New Years' with you and Draco. Maybe next year. We promised your aunt, unlceand Tabitha that we would go over. Love you! Bye." Natalie kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Bye dad." She whispered and hugged him. While he carried luggage to the car.

"Bye, Hermione. Wish me luck with your aunt and couzin." Grandmere then wrapped her shawl around her and went to Draco.

Jack came up to Hermione. "Hey beautiful, I guess it's time to go. But let's hang out sometime, and we can discuss your wedding or just go out.Remember to call…..do you have aphone?"

"Oh yeah…just um write down your number."

Grandmere turned to Draco. "Be good and take care of Hermione. Au revior!" She rushed to the car, clutching her shawl.

"Well, here is my number. Call me." Jack gave Hermione the piece of the paper and hugged her, rather too tightly. Draco narrowed his eyes. After what seemed to be 5 minutes, Jack finally let go of Hermione. He then went to Draco.

"Well, it was an interesting past few days..." Draco still didn't say anything. "I guess I have to be going now. Bye." Draco still didn't say anything and watched off as Jack watched off awkwardly.

The car finally went; Draco and Hermione both watched as the car went off. As the door shut, Draco thought everything would be the same as it was before Jack came, but he was…..wrong.

"Draco! What is with you? Jack was only trying to be nice!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No he wasn't! Really I don't need him wearing my clothes, thank you very much."

"He needed some, like I said, not all of his luggage had came in. Plus, you two are the same size." Hermione tried to explain.

"Yes, well I don't want his scent on my clothes." Draco still tried to argue the point across, while Hermione grew wary from trying to explain.

"I'm going upstairs. This is getting ridiclous. Talk tome when you're grown up." Hermione stormed upstairs. It was on the eve of their anniversary, and yet here was Hermione arguing with her fiancée; she wasn't even invited to any New Years parties. It was a surprise; Usually Ginny and Blaise would throw one. _Maybe their Christmas didn't come out perfect either_. Day soon turned to night and Hermione turned to the window. It was actually a romantic evening, the stars were out, the night pitch black which made them stand out even more and cast a glow on the ground outside; the snow being a beautiful decoration below. The only thing that distracted Hermione was the ring on her finger. She started to play with it, the ring, was modest, nothing to big. She left out a long suffering sigh and laid on her bed. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. Soon she found herself in a deep slumber.

"Mmmm I don't wanna get up." Hermione turned to the other side and grabbed the blankets. But Draco was persistent.

"Get up, Hermione!" Finally Hermione got up.

"Why are we going outside?" Hermione asked, as Draco leaded her to the door. He then covered her eyes with his hands.

"Don't we need jackets?" Hermione whined.

"Stop whining Hermione and just wait." All Hermione heard was the door open. When she first went outside, she didn't feel cold but she did get goose bumps.

All around her all she seen was something different, she was outside and she saw snow falling, it was day time. She heard music in the background; she recognized the music immediately and smiled. (**A/N: Everyone wondering what the song she's smiling about? It's 'Death!' from Edward Scissorhands) **But then she noticed a little girl with frizzy hair in a dress and jacket. Playing with her was an old woman. The old woman was small, fragile, and gentle; her smile was large and wide. Both of them were sitting in the snow.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her eyes started to fill up with tears, she felt glued to the spot. The image in front of her seemed so real; the people, the music….everything. She then felt the courage to take a step forward. The little girl and the old woman didn't seem to notice her.

The young girl then spoke. "Grandma…I don't want you to ever leave me." The little girl looked up to her grandmother with a smile and tears threatening to leave her eyes. The old woman took hold of her.

"You know what, darling? I may never be there physically but I'll always be in your heart. Remember that, Hermione. Promise me, that you'll never forget me." Hermione then stepped closer to the image. She could have sworn she smelled the perfume her grandmother use to wear. She touched the image, but her hand went through it.

"I won't. I just….don't you want you to go." Now the old woman had tears in her eyes.

"I'll always watch over you, Hermione. You may not see me, or even hear me. But I can hear you and see you. And when you get married one day, I'll be there. You can talk to me anytime you want. All you have to dois believe." This seemed to cheer up the younger Hermione for a moment.

"Now…let's play, before mum comes and gets us." The old woman said and twirled Hermione around in the snow. Hermione saw them laughing and running around.

"Hermione! Time to come in!" A voice called out. The old woman then held younger Hermione's hand and they walked away. Then the scene before her stopped, and it seemed to start over again.

Hermione turned to Draco. "I-I-" She then ran upstairs into their room and closed the door.

Draco looked at the memory and then at the house with a confused look on his face. "She was supposed to like it, not cry." Draco rushed into the room, seeing Hermione sitting down on the bed, she was staring at the ground her tears staining it.

Draco sat beside her on the bed. He really didn't know to comfort someone. He had his moments, but mostly he was clueless. He rubbed her back.

"I thought…you would like it?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes glistened with tears.

"I do….but that was the last time I saw my grandmother. It's one of the last surviving….memories I have of her. It just felt...so real." Hermione broke down completely; she grabbed onto him.

Draco was stunned for a moment. But then he hugged her back. They both laid back on the bed and slept in each other's arms. And that night, both of them finally had a good night sleep….without the thoughts of Narcissa, Jack, or the wedding interrupting their dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. I tried to capture how Hermione would feel. I hope I didn't over do it. :) Read and Review. Plus I have to give credit to the wonderful music of Danny Elfman from 'Edward Scissorhands' (if you have the soundtrack, listen to that track it's beautiful!) **


	10. In the wee small hours of the morning

**A/N: Thanks for the review you guys. I'm so glad enjoyed, Hermione's annivesary gift. Read on! **

Chap. 10: In the wee small hours of the morning

Chap. 10 summary: Draco recieves his anniversary gift. While Hermione spends time trying to do the invitations with her mother, grandmere and the wicked witch of Malfoy Manor...Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

"Here it is…" Hermione whispered to Draco. 

Draco couldn't hold his excitement. "I can't believe you're got this."

Hermione's smiled widen. "Well….look!" Draco looked at the piece of parchment in his hand. Ticketstothe final quidditch game; England vs. Russia.

"Do you like?" Draco couldn't even comprehend. This was the gift he wanted.

"Yes! Of course; what made you think I would hate this gift. It's the best! It's the gift I've wanted. I mean, I've only been talking about this for months. How did you get it?"

Hermione smiled mysteriously. "That's for me to know, Draco Malfoy. And for you to never find out." She then got out of bed and went downstairs. Draco, was still on the bed.

_I can't believe she got me the tickets! _

But how did she manage to them? These tickets are rare and very expensive. The other voice in his head said.

_I don't care! She got me the tickets! _

"Draco? Are you coming downstairs for breakfast?" Hermione called up.

"Yes, I am!"

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Hermione visited Ginny. It was the first time they seen each other since Christmas Eve. Both of them were busy and finially made time to see each other. 

"So, tell me how was your Christmas?" Ginny asked as she sat down with a tray of ice tea. Ginny's hair was up in a pony tail and her eyes had bags under them. She was still a good looking woman though; Hermione observed this. _If I was caught with bags under my eyes I would look like a raccoon. _Hermione took the glass from the tray and drank some of her ice tea.

"Hermione?"

"Oh yes. Um…can you repeat the question?" Ginny smiled.

"So, I was saying, how was your Christmas?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the memory.

"It was a disaster. I mean, first, remember karaoke night?" Ginny nodded, and Hermione continued her version ofthe night. "Well, Draco's mum, got drunk out of her mind. Then she attempted to 'Advera Kadevra' my family with abra kadevbra. THEN the next day, Draco gets completely jealous over Jack; and we have his vampire uncle come over. Oh, and this is the beginning. We watch a movie, 'Edward-"

"Was that the film we watched that one time?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Well, we watch that and Draco then goes on a rant about how Kim is apparently evil because she left Edward. Later on, he dropped a bowl of eggnog on his mother's head." Ginny laughed hard, almost spitting out her ice tea.

"It's not funny, Ginny. You should have been there. She was drenched in the stuff. And it's been a couple of weeks. We still haven't heard from her."

"What do you really expect, Hermione? It has always been obvious that Draco's mum has always been against the marriage; I would have thought she was up to something if she approved of the marriage." Hermione sat back in the chair, clutching her glass.

"It's just, when I was a little girl, I always pictured that my wedding would be this grand thing and that me and my husband would love each other. And that our families would just come together as one."

Ginny patted her on the shoulder. "Well….so you ended up engaged to your once enemy, you're a witch, and your future mother-in-law hates you and your family….take it from the guy that brought you two together : 'The course of true love never did run smoothly.'"

"Well, so true love never really ran smoothly, but it certainly wasn't this hard." Hermione sat back in her chair.

"Yeah, well it could be worst." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How?"

"You could have Blaise's mother for a mother-in-law." Hermione let out a shallow laugh.

"I wish." Ginny's eyes darkened.

"No….seriously you don't. She's on her 7th, 8th, 9th husband….I have no clue. All I know is that I don't want that my woman around my children." Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Oh yeah! I didn't ask. How was your Christmas?" Ginny exhaled deeply.

"It was terrible, Hermione!" Ginny's eyes widen. "Blaise's mother, is a bitch on wheels. It's bad enough, when she speaks only Italian and very little English, and then it's worst, when she's throwing dirty looks at my family. Blaise doesn't even help…the prat decided to speak to her in Italian and not translate anything to us. So, we don't know how she feels, but with she's acting, I think she's against the wedding. She wanted Blaise to, naturally, end up with a 'nice, Italian girl.' I mean, honestly, who does the woman think she is? Better then me? I think I shall curse her. But who knows? Knowing those purebloods, she'll probably use dark magic against me-" Ginny's face became screwed up with anger.

Hermione checked her watch; "Look at the time…I promised Jack I would go shopping with him….I have an idea! Why don't you come shopping with us? You clearly need to get out and get your mind off things." Ginny's face lit up and she stopped her complaining.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun. We'd go out to lunch, do some girl talk, and let me tell you Jack has excellent taste in clothing." Hermione bragged.

"Wait a minute…where are you two going?" Ginny asked, grabbing her purse from the closet.

"We're going to some muggle stores….so are you going?"

"Yeah." Ginny then walked out of the room and yelled back. "I have to get something….be only a minute!"

Hermione sat down humming. So, she wasn't on good terms with Narcissa, Draco hated her best friend, and she hadn't a clue on what to do with the wedding. _Well it could be worst. _She thought to herself, and she was more right then she had known.

* * *

"I can't believe you chose that!" Ginny excitedly took out the yellow tank top of the bag. "It's so tight and vulgar." Hermione said while looking in the mirror. 

"No, it isn't Hermione. I think it's beautiful as you are, Gin. Plus it would look good if you had your hair up in a ponytail." Jack went up to her, and put her hair up. "You see?"

Ginny smiled. "I'm gonna try this on." Ginny left to her bedroom.

Jack then went through his bag and took out some shirts, which examined and made sure nothing was wrong with them. "So have you talked to Narcissa?"

Hermione's head jerked up. "Uh-no…we haven't heard from her."

"Yeah…I felt so bad for her. Quiet embarrassing to have eggnog spilled all over you, wouldn't you agree? I would hate for something like that to happen to me. I think I would die of embarrassment." He chuckled to himself; while Hermione gave a half smile.

_Little does he know; it was actually meant for him. _

"Did you say something?" Jack turned to her with a concerned look on his face.

"No." Hermione shook her head. _Did I say that out loud? _

"Ta-da!" Ginny came back, the yellow tank top on with dark blue jeans. "So do Ilook like a muggle?" Ginny stood in the mirror, admiring her reflection.

Hermione looked at Ginny with envy. She was breathtaking. Her breast weren't to big; she had more of a butt then she did. And it seemed she had no hips, which Hermione always envied and wanted. Unlike Ginny, Hermione's hips were huge, which meant she had to work more at her figure then say Ginny. Plus it did help, she took quidditch; quidditch wasn't a sport that would tone you up as oppose to football, but it was still more active then Hermione ever was or ever close to being.

"It does look good. I bet when Blaise sees you he's gonna eat you right up!" Ginny blushed at Jack's comment. Jack and Ginny continued to compare clothes, while Hermione looked at her.

* * *

"So, mother. Will you talk to Hermione? It wasn't her fault; and….I am sorry for spilling the bowl of eggnog on you. I-just wasn't thinking. You could understand, can't you?" 

Narcissa, took a sip of her cup of tea. She hadn't warmed up to the idea of Draco marrying this mudblood. _What had I done to deserve this? _Was it something she did? Did she raise him wrong? Did she spoil him too much? Did she not spoil him enough? Was she not harsh enough when it came to muggles? She flipped her blonde hair behind her and held her head high.

"Well….I guess I could." _I can not believe I am agreeing to this. _"But...I will not have any more incidences. That is all for now." Draco sighed.

"Thank you mother, you surely won't regret this." Draco got up from his chair, and kissed his mother's cheek.

"I hope I don't." She whispered more to herself.

"What was that?"

"I said, I can't wait." She said, covering her face with a smile.

* * *

"So, I got my mother to agree, and tomorrow she is coming over to help with the invitations." Hermione rolled her eyes. _Oh goodie, a day with my loving future mother-in-law. This should be SOOO interesting. _

"I can't wait."

Draco climbed into bed, and straddled Hermione. "Aren't you happy? I talked to my mother, and she's overjoyed with everything. What more do you want?" Draco asked between giving kisses on her throat.

"Draco-not tonight." Hermione then pushed Draco off her, causing him to fall off the bed.

"Oh-I'm so sorry, Draco." Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Draco then got up from the floor, rubbing his head; with a scowl on his face.

"Bloody hell, woman." Draco climbed back on the bed, but on his side.

"Oh…poor baby." Hermione said in a child like voice. She kissed his forehead; rubbing his head.

"Yes, well you could have told me no, instead of knocking me off the bed." He then laid on his side. He felt her arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry." He then heard a snort of laughter.

"It wasn't funny, Hermione!"

"Of course, it wasn't Draco." Hermione stilled giggled, despite herself.

"My mother is coming tomorrow, to help with the invitations." Hermione didn't answer or say anything.

"Hermione?"

"Oh..yes; I forgot. I'm having my mum and grandmere come over."

"That should be interesting." Draco mentioned.

Hermione grabbed her wand, and shut the lights off.

"Let's hope that tomorrow doesn't come too soon."

But tomorrow did come to soon, the next thing Hermione knew, she was being shaked.

"What? Huh?" Hermione's eyes widen to see Narcissa, Grandmere and her mum in the room. She automatically pulled the covers up to her chain.

"What are you doing here? Where's Draco? What time is it?" Hermione asked, while Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to help with the invitations. Draco had a meeting to go and said he won't be back till late. And it's 10:00 am. I was told to be here at 9:30 am. I would appreciate it, if you would be dressed and ready when meeting with me. It would be the proper thing to do." Grandmere came to Hermione's defense.

"Don't get all worked up on Hermione. It'z not her fault, she'z been strezzed lately." Natalie chipped in.

"Yes, and I would _appreciate_ it; if you talk to my daughter like an adult and not a child."

"Well, I would treat her like one, if she started acting like one!" Narcissa retorted to the two other women.

"Ne parlez pas to Hermione au sujet d'être un adulte! Hermione non jamais obtenu ivre sur l'étape!" Grandmere said to Narcissa.

"Mum! Grandmere! Narcissa!" Hermione called out. They all turned to her. "Why don't go downstairs and have some tea. I'll be out in 20 minutes."

All three women left the room quietly and shut the door. But once the door shut she heard the arguing begin again.

Hermione soon found herself coming downstairs. She heard all three women talking, but they all soon became quiet as Hermione came into the Kitchen.

"Hi." Hermione simply stated.

"Good morning." Natalie said and went to go get more tea.

"So waz the zhower good?"

"Ah, and it only took you 15 minutes." Narcissa checked her watch.

Hermione clapped her hands together. "Well, shall we get started?"

* * *

2 hours later….. 

"So, we have 20 of our family members, 5 of my friends, 7 of grandmere's friends, 10 family friends, and….." Hermione looked at the piece of paper. "2 of Draco's family members. That evens itself out."

"What do you expect? Our whole family to come? If you haven't realized, our family are _purebloods, _I'd doubt they keen on the idea of one of their own marrying a mud-muggleborn." Natalie had a confused look on her face.

"What is a 'muggleborn' and what are 'purebloods'? Does that mean you're not human? Are you a creature?" Natalie asked, as she moved further away from Narcissa.

_These muggles are so naïve_. "No, I'm not a creature. I'm human…obviously. But unlike you and your kind, all my family members have been involved with magic, unlike just your daughter."

Natalie still had a confused look on her face.

"Nevermind, mum." Hermione waved it off.

"How 're we going to get my friendz from Paris?"

"This is gonna cost a lot of money." Hermione mentioned as she looked through the names. "And Narcissa…can you please at least try to get some of Draco's family members." Narcissa snorted as this would never happen. Ever.

"Hermione you left someone off the list….how about Liza?" Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No mum, she isn't coming."

"Of course she is! She's your father's neice, and she's nice, kind…"

"And a bitch….for lack of a better word." Hermione added. Natalie gasped at the vulgar language her daughter used.

"She's still your cousin, and she's coming! That's the end of it. Just because your getting married, doesn't mean you could swear to me, young lady. I am your mother, and I know I taught you better."

"I'm sorry, mum. But still, I don't want her to come." Natalie got frustrated.

"We'll talk about this later." Meanwhile Grandmere and Narcissa were having a nice chat.

"So, your husband iz inamagicalprizonfor trying to kill thiz 15 year old kid? Talk about interezting in-lawz."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Natalie asked her interest suddenly in the conversation Grandmere and Narcissa were having.

Narcissa answered with a smirk, which was similar to Draco's.

Hermione started to explain. "It's not as bad, as it sounds mum."

"Hermione can I talk to you in the living room, please?" Hermione stood up and started to go. Knowing full well what she was about to hear.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS ABOUT? OUR FUTURE-IN-LAWS ARE MURDERERS?" Natalie shrieked at Hermione. 

"You see, Mum. Narcissa is really over exaggerating the whole thing. I mean, he was…..not a good person naturally. But that doesn't mean his wife isn't one, or his family. Please mum. I'm telling you, I would never put my family in danger. Please, believe me." Hermione begged, looking into her mother's eyes.

Natalie sighed. "Fine; I trust you Hermione to make the right decision. But you could have made a better choice..." Natalie sat down on one of the chairs.

"Thank you. Um, did you tell my friends and some of our family about me being a witch?" Natalie's head snapped up to look at her daughter. She didn't want to tell her the bad news; so she decided to go with the good news first.

"Well, the good news is that….your unlces and aunts on my side of the family accept you, and so do many of your friends. Also some of your father's family did."

Hermione couldn't help but smiling. But her smile faded as she heard her mother continue. "Your aunt, the religious one, on your father's side of the family, decided not to come. She said you were the "Devil's daughter" and she disowned you. Your friend, Louisa, said she didn't want to attend for personal reasons. And Lena, your other friend, didn't say anything to me. She um, hung up." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Oh honey." Natalie went to her daughter's side.

"Forget about them. If they don't realize how much of a great person you are, then they don't deserve to know you. Or be apart of your life. They should be able to accrpt you for who you are." Natalie then wiped away the tears in Hermione's eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"Your right, I'll just oblivate them, and pretend you never told them." Natalie chuckled, and held her daughter tighter.

"Natalie? Hermione?" Grandmere called out. She then went into the living room. "There'z you 're! Hermione, I havez a letter for you. It'z from Draco." Grandmere then took the piece of parchment from her pocket and took out her reading glasses.

"It zays, he can't….make it home tonight. He has a late meeting. Love, Draco."

"Great. I have to be alone tonight." Hermione then stood up and grabbed the letter from Grandmere.

"Why don't I ztay with you?" Grandmere suggested.

"No, you really don't have to-"

"She should. Don't you have clothes here for her to wear? Or should I bring them?"

Narcissa then came strolling in, with her purse intact. "I have to go. I just got an owl." Hermione highly doubted this. "I'll talk to Draco about the invites. Goodbye, and Mrs. DuMaurier, Au revior."

"Au revior!" Grandmere called out.

Natalie looked at the time. "I have to go. Your father is taking me out to dinner." Natalie smiled. "I have to go pick something out."

"I'm sure you do." Grandmere mentioned with disgust.

"Of course, ma mere." Grandmere then went back to the kitchen, shaking her head.

"Thanks Hermione. I really needed this. Grandmere has been a handful lately. Also, word to the wise: Grandmere sneaks out."

"I heard that!" Both Natalie and Hermione turned around to see Grandmere with her hands on her hips.

"Don't say I warned you. Au revior!" Natalie grabbed her jacket and left.

"So what should we do?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned all night. Nothing seemed to be right. She had been either too hot or too cold or she kept hearing banging sounds downstairs. _Now I know what my mum means by Grandmere being a handful. _

Hermione then turned to her clock. It read 2:54 am.

_In the wee small hours of the morning _

_While the whole world is fast asleep _

_You lie awake and think about the boy_

_And never ever think of counting sheep _

Hermione then stared at the ceiling; she felt herself start to drift, when all of a sudden she heard a crash downstairs.

"Argh!" Hermione then threw the covers off of her and grabbed her robes.

_When your lonely heart has learned its lesson_

_You'd be his if only he'd call _

_In the wee small hours of the morning_

_That's the time you miss him most of all _

Hermione headed downstairs with her blue, cloud cover pajamas. She then walked into the kitchen. She then whispered the spell and the lights came on. Hermione looked around and saw no one.

"I guess it's only me and my cookies." She said as she went to the cabinet and grabbed some cookies and milk.

"I wonder what Draco's doing? Staying at the meeting this late; this usually isn't like him." She thought out loud.

_When your lonely heart learned its lesson _

_You'd be his if only he'd call _

_In the wee small hours of the morning _

_That's the time you miss him…most of all. _

All of a sudden she heard people talking. It was muffled, but she could still make out the words.

"Do you think they suspect anything?"

"No, of course not."

"Why do we have to keep this a secret? I love you."

"No you don't.Stop being naïve."

Hermione then moved closer to where the sound was coming, trying to get more out of it.

"Ha….careful with the neck!"

"Haha, sorry…you know how I get."

"I know."

All of a sudden, Hermione moved to forward, and tripped on her purse.

"OUCH!" Hermione grabbed her foot in agony.

"I heard something. Go!" Hermione stood up and tried to hear the voices again, but there was nothing.

All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. "AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Cliffy, haha. The song, or lyrics I used were from, Carly Simon's "Wee small hours of the morning" Also the phrase,"The course of true love never did run smoothly" was in the Shakespeare play, "A mid-summer's night dream" said by Lysander (Great play, recommend it!) Read and review, enjoy! Au revior!**


	11. Meetings of old friends and new family

Chap 11: Meetings of old friends and new family

Chap 11 summary: Hermione gets a scare, while Grandmere is caught. Narcissa isn't being any help, while Hermione meets one of her old friends and some of her new family...

* * *

Hermione turned around. "Draco?" When she realized it was Draco, she left out a sigh of relief. 

"Were you just outside?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah….did you hear anything?" Draco asked, suspiciously.

"Yes. I heard some people talking. Why? Were you talking to someone?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco. "Was I supposed to hear you talking to someone?"

"No, of course not…anyway why are you up?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? Are you guilty of something?" Before Draco could even open his mouth; the front door opened, and in crept Grandmere. She was tip toeing and softly closed the door behind her.

"WHAT are you doing outside, Grandmere? In the middle of the night, at that." Hermione added, as she went to Grandmere. Who was dressed up in her usual black and had slight make up on her face. She first was surprised, but then came back to her calm and cool self.

"I waz doing nothingz. What 're you doing up?" She countered.

"What is it with everyone, asking me that? I have a right to be up, you know!" Hermione stared at both her Grandmere and Draco. Who were both looking as though she was the crazy one, as though she didn't have a right to be up at this time.

"O-kay, Hermione." Draco said as he opened the closet door and put his robe in.

"Why are you acting as though I'm a child? Were you talking to someone?" Draco just shook his head and continued to put away his things.

"Why aren't you answering me?" She questioned.

"Hermione, I wasn't talking to anyone. I saw the looks on your face and I was worried. So I asked you, if you heard anything. Don't worry, I wasn't doing anything." Draco then turned to her. "Now, I'm going to take a shower. Do you need to do anymore questioning?" Hermione looked down at her feet. She did feel somewhat like a prat. Keyword: Somewhat.

"I was-nothing." He then nodded his head and headed upstairs. Grandmere started to go up quietly leaving Hermione downstairs to finish her cookies and milk.

"Grandmere?" Grandmere stopped dead in her tracks, closing her eyes. "Where do you think your going? I'm not finished with you." Grandmere then opened her eyes and came back to the kitchen. She put on her best smile

"Yez, Hermione?" Hermione then smiled too.

"What were you doing outside at 3:00 am?" Hermione questioned, expecting some unbelievable answer.

"I was checking on some noise. I heard something, and decided to go the back of the house to check on it." Grandmere then started to head off, before being stopped by Hermione again.

"Come on, Grandmere. Tell the truth. Mum has been telling me about your 'late night' sneaking out meetings. What are you doing and who are you meeting?" Grandmere's smile then faded.

"Wellz, I don't have tell you everything. I am a grown woman, I have my own life." Grandmere then left the kitchen, stomping upstairs.

"What is with everyone?" Hermione said to herself. Eating her cookies and drinking her milk.

* * *

Next couple of weeks didn't go exactly as planned, naturally. Narcissa came over and took the mother-in-law from hell phrase to a whole next level. She wanted to do the wedding 'this way' or 'no, possibly couldn't. They're muggles.' She'll whisper to the women in diagon alley. Hermione would then turn to her mother and grandmere, who was pretty much occupied with the magical beings and of the mystical feel to it. But one of the most sursping things happened in Diagon alley that day. While shopping, Hermione saw a familiar face in the bookstore. 

Hermione turned her attention to the bookstore, ignoring whatever Narcissa was saying. She went into the bookstore, and went up to a tall women looking through the books.

"Jane?" She whispered and tapped the women. The brunette turned around.

"Yes…Hermione!" The woman then hugged Hermione tightly. "Oh! I haven't heard from you in a while! How is everything? Your engaged?" Jane eyed the ring on her finger. "Why didn't you tell me? I know it's been a while…."

"Yes it has. I mean, I lost your number. I moved recently….well a couple of years ago. I didn't get to send out my invitations yet, but what are you doing here?" Jane then replied quite quickly.

"And I could ask the same question for you." Hermione then smiled, that's Jane for you.

"I didn't tell you something. I'm a witch, Jane." Jane's eyes then widen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" _This is easier then I thought. _Hermione thought.

"I-"

"Jane? Are you ready?" Both Jane and Hermione turned to see a see a man coming towards them. He had a shark like smile, and a head full of hair. His eyes were a light blue, he wasn't gorgeous in a way that was that obvious.

"Hello, Jane introduce your friend." The man said as he looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, this is Alfredo Williams. Alfredo, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend since childhood." He then took her hand and attempted to kiss it, before Hermione giggled nervously and took her hand away before he could.

"Ah, Alfredo, it's a pleasure meeting you." She shook his hand.

"Yes, it is. It's quite rare that I meet one of Jane's friends. Besides, Emma." Alfredo threw Jane a look, while she looked at Hermione.

"Did you talk to Emma? You know she's been asking about you."

"She has? Did you tell her about the wizarding world?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I have. She's taking quite….well, actually. She's still a little afraid though."

"You call her coming to our house with a bible in one hand the crucifix in the other 'a little afraid.'?" Hermione laughed.

"She didn't!" Jane rolled her eyes.

"She did only once, and that was when Al did some trick with her food." Alfredo looked at her with a look of unbelievable.

"That was only once…"

"She had blisters on her tongue for five days!"

"That was an after effect."

Before anything broke out between them; Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"Did you tell Lisa and Mary?" Hermione desperately wished that they would at least react differently.

"Yes, and umm….I'm sorry Hermione, but Mary just couldn't handle it. She doesn't talk to me anymore. But on the bright side, Lisa took it wonderfully. She's quite interested, actually. Al, brought her some books." Hermione then looked down. She wished that Mary would have understood, that was the friend she was closer to.

"So, tell me about this guy your marrying." Jane asked with a curious look.

"He's also a wizard?" Alfredo asked.

"Yes, his name is Draco Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" Alfredo questioned, while Jane asked what the matter was.

"Mean lot. How did you end up with one of them? Aren't you a muggle?" Hermione started to get uncomfortable.

"You see, um Draco is quite different. He's not prejudice like his family is...well use to be. But yes, we're getting married in a couple of months. I would love for you guys to meet him. He's quite nice actually." Hermione then heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione instantly knew that voice and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Jane said as she noticed the look on Hermione's face.

"Nothing. Act happy. Future-mother-in-law-HI Narcissa." Hermione said as the blonde woman came up to her. Her head held up high.

"Yes, well I've talked with one of the ladies who's been working with me over the years, and she said she could fit in an appointment to look for wedding robes for you later this month…who are these people?" Narcissa looked at them, then looked at Hermione.

"Narcissa, this is my childhood friend, Jane Elmer and this is…" Hermione looked at Alfredo, who then looked around at though he was lost.

"My boyfriend, Alfredo Williams." Jane then held out her hand to Narcissa, who didn't take it.

Narcissa then looked at Jane who was the only one not wearing robes. "She's a muggle." Hermione quickly answered.

"I can tell."

"You must be a Malfoy." Alfredo said abruptly.

"How ever can you tell?" Alfredo merely smiled at her scarsam.

"By your attitude."

"Why I-"

"There you two are!" Grandmere and Natalie came around the corner. "We almost got lost for a moment. This place is so big."

"It zure is."

"Jane, honey!" Natalie said as she went to hug Jane.

"Nat. How are you? How can you not tell me that Hermione is engaged?"

"I was going to tell you! But it's been so busy lately. You know, inheriting family members has never been easy. You're a witch?" Natalie asked, when she remembered that Jane never told her she was a witch.

"No, I wish. But my boyfriend is. Oh, how rude of me, let me introduce." Jane then pulled the bored looking Alfredo from looking Playwizard.

"Natalie, this is Alfredo Williams. Alfredo, this Natalie Granger, Hermione's mother." He yawned, which made Natalie frown.

"Hi." He simply said, as he went back to reading.

"Well, you've never met Hermione's grandmere. Grandmere this Jane Elmer, Hermione's friend. Jane, this is Hermione's grandmere, Rebecca DuMaurier ."

"Hi."

"Hello." Grandmere said, but she was too occupied by the moving pictures in the books.

"You know, it's getting quite late. We have to do some more errands. But here's my address and I don't have a phone. I only have an owl at the moment. But we'll get a phone soon."

Jane scowled. "I hate using owls. They always seem to bite my fingers." Jane said as she lifted her right hand, and her fingers were covered in bandages.

"Don't worry, I swear our owl is nice." Alfredo then started to get impatient.

"We do have to go, Jane…" Jane then nodded and hugged Hermione. "It was so good seeing you guys again."

"Yes, it was….and it was pleasure meeting you Alfredo." Hermione then shook his hand.

"Call me Al." Hermione grinned.

"Well, I guess that it is time to go. So goodbye." Narcissa then grabbed Hermione, Grandmere and Natalie and pushed them out of the store.

"Where to next?"

* * *

"So, this is the reason, why I think you should buy our vintage brooms. I guarantee you, that you won't find another broom like this one anywhere else. Malfoy & Zabini's broom, so I advise to buy these brooms." Draco held out vintage brooms, which was recently waxed. Blaise was handing out packets of parchment. 

"And that is why you should buy our brooms, and not Chang & Chang's brooms. We put quality over quantity."Blaise finished. The witches and wizards in their office looked over the parchments and walked out.

"Quality over quantity, Blaise? Even you could have picked something better then that." Draco walked over to the closet, picking out his robe.

"I didn't hear you coming up with anything better." Blaise pointed out. "Anyway, I promised Ginny I would come home early. She invited her family over to discuss the wedding plans. So I wanted to end the meeting as quickly as possible."

"Planning with the Weasels? Don't I feel bad for you." Draco then waved his wand, and the lights immediately went out.

"Muggles and Purebloods at the same wedding? I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Draco."

* * *

"I have made some improvements with the invitations." Narcissa announced at dinner. 

"You have?" Hermione asked excitedly. "What? 10 more people."

"More like 2 more people." Hermione's smile soon vanished.

"2 people? You couldn't get more?" She asked.

"Well, like I said earlier, we are purebloods. Not all of us are going to show up to any muggle wedding." Hermione was confused.

"What do you mean? This is Draco. I mean, this is their family too. We're just not any other muggles."

Narcissa drank more of her wine. "Yes, well to the them, it's all the same."

Just then they heard a crack and soon Draco came in the dining room.

"Hello mother." Narcissa face lit up as Draco kissed her cheek.

"Hello Hermione." Draco went to her side and kissed her on the lips as Narcissa sighed in disgust.

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving." Narcissa gracefully went over dinner.

"Aparently we're having roasted beef with mashed potatoes." Narcissa then lowered her voice. "It would have been better if it was done by a house elf though."

"Of course, mother." Draco pretended he didn't hear the comment.

Hermione started to have more of her roast beef when she thought of the invitations. "Hmmph, Draco. I didn't tell you, me, grandmere, mum and Narcissa went over the invitations today."

Draco suddenly interested food, acted as though he didn't hear her. "Oh-yeah, invitations."

"Yes, well it turns out we have four of four of your family memebers coming." Dracosighed, he knew this was going to happen. He knew Hermione was going to get all sensitive over this, about how important it was to have family there.

"Now Draco, I'm not to get sensitive, but it's important to have your family there for the wedding. My family is managing to come, why can't yours?"

"Maybe because their purebloods and utterly hate muggle blood? And they might just kill every muggle they see. Might be a thought."

"Really Draco, your sarcasm isn't needed right now."

"Yes, well maybe if you weren't being so dam naïve then maybe I wouldn't have to be." Draco snapped.

"Fine then, you know what? Your family doesn't have to be there, of course it's only our wedding." Hermione then excused herself from the table and ran upstairs.

Draco slammed down his spoon and knife and groaned in frustration.

_Temper just like his father. _Narcissa thought.

"Why can't she just understand that my family will never accept us and will not go to the wedding. It's simply beyond my control. It's not like I can place them under the cruico cruse and force them to come. Was it ever this hard for you when you married father?" Narcissa's eyes suddenly widen.

She finished her glass of wine. "Actually…no. Our wedding was arranged. Really, all your father had to do was court me."

"Sounds like it was easy."

Narcissa smiled. "It wasn't."

* * *

Ok, so the wedding plans weren't exactly going great, naturally. Hermione came into terms with Draco's family (or the majority of them) not coming. It was a hard fact of life, but still the wedding must go on. 

Grandmere came into the bathroom with a hot cup of tea in one hand a towel in another.

"So then at dinner-oh thanks- he tells me his family might end up killing our family because no one in our family 'is magical', isn't that the most pathetic excuse you ever heard?" Hermione asked her Grandmere, who looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Well, Hermione. If hiz family is going to kill us, don't you think he is right?"

"So now your taking his side?"

"Well….yes."

"Why me?" Hermione groaned and sank into the hot water of the tub.

"Stop your complaining!" Grandmere then splashed Hermione with water when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Oh there you are! What are you doing in the bath!" Narcissa questioned as she looked at Hermione who was trying to cover herself with the bubbles in the bath. Narcissa, of course was looking beautiful, she had the most fashionable robes on which was a little lavender purple with exotic deigns on it and her hair was in a French braid. _I didn't invite her over…._Hermione thought to herself.

"Umm…Narcissa. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't Draco tell you?"

"Draco doesn't tell me lots of things apparently."

"Yes, well I managed to get some of Draco's aunts and cousins to come….well the ones who agreed to and I got a couple more."

"Wait? They're all downstairs? Right now?" Hermione asked, and when Narcissa nodded she started to panic.

"And you shouldn't keep them waiting. Get dress. I'll distract them." Narcissa then slammed the door.

"What iz her problem?" Grandmere asked.

"I don't know, but I have to go downstairs. Shit!" Hermione grabbed the closest dry towel and wrapped her inside and ran to her room.

* * *

"Why isn't she down here Narcissa? We have officially been here for 5 minutes." Narcissa smiled at her cousin. 

"Helena, I think you could wait just a couple of minutes." Before anyone could complain, Hermione came downstairs with Grandmere.

"Hello everyone." Hermione said as she tried her best to act natural around people who seem to hate her. Hermione came downstairs with her hair in a nice tight, high bun, and in her robes, which weren't as elorbate as her counterparts in the living room. Grandmere came down in her black pants and plain white blouse.

No one greeted them or said anything, which made Hermione slightly uneasy. Narcissa then grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her to the center of the living room.

"Hermione Granger this is Helena Black Rosintin, she's Draco's third cousin, married to Norman Rosintin." Hermione shook her hand. Helena Rosintin, obviously had the Black good looks, but time was starting to show on her face. Her black hair had some streaks of white in it, and she sat down with her back straight and a serious looks on her face. "How do you do?"

"Hi." Was all Hermione managed before Narcissa dragged her to the next person.

"Hermione this is Hermia Black Curtis. Helena's sister. She's married to Gabriel Curtis of the Curtis' that invented the first broomsticks." Hermia was quite different from her sister. She had reddish brown hair, and her eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them. She smiled more then her sister did. She had fresh air around her, obviously it didn't bother her that her cousin was marrying a muggle.

"Hi, Hermione." She shook her hand gracefully and turned to a young boy on her side, which looked like her.

"This is my son, Anthony Gabriel Curtis. He's a little shy." Hermione looked over to him. He had black hair, looked about five. He had big brown eyes.

"Hi Anthony."

"He prefers Tony."

"Hi Tony." The little boy hid behind his mother. Hermia smiled.

"Don't worry; he'll get use to you." Hermione was then thrusted in front of another woman.

"This is Amelia Malfoy." She was in her 20's. She merely nodded her head at Hermione and remained quiet. "She's Lucius's niece."

"And here is Draco's cousin, Caesar Malfoy." He then stood up, and was quite tall which made Hermione look up to him. He didn't look like Draco or someone apart of the Malfoy family. His features were softer and his eye color was more of a ocean blue then it was gray. His hair was more dirty blonde then anything.

_Maybe I made the wrong choice…._Hermione thought to herself and chuckled. She then realized that she looked like an idiot with a dreamy grin on her face and laughing to herself.

"Ah hi, I'm Hermione. Draco's fiancée." She held out her hand which he potility shook.

"I'm Draco's cousin, Caesar. You know, it's been a while since I seen him. How's he been?"

"Great-wait him, he's fine."

"Hem, hem." Hermione turned see her Grandmere. "I am here to!"

"Yes, well everyone, this is my Grandmere, Rebecca Dumaurier."

"Hello everyone." Finally after everyone was introduced, there was a sudden feeling of awkwardness in the room.

"So, why don't we get down to the plans…." Narcissa beganed. "I wanted to tell you Hermione Helena and Hermia Black are quite famous in our family for being the troublemakers. Don't they look good for their ages?" Narcissa boasted.

"Yes, they do. Let me guess : Hermia's younger." Hermione said, but soon the room went quiet and Hermia chuckled.

"Dear Merlin no, I'm older by six years." Hermione closed her eyes and groaned. _Great, I insult my future family without even knowing it. _Helena narrowed her eyes at Hermione who nervously flashed a smile.

"Well, you know after all these years with the war, you know my mind justgoes with the wind sometimes." Hermione tried to explain, but the damage was done.

"Do any of you girlz do knitting?" Grandmere tried to take the spotlight off her daughter. She noticed Narcissa smiling, but the smile was wipped off when she realized Grandmere was watching here.

"Yes actually. I do." Helena answered.

"Me to. You know I do have trouble with making glovez though. Don't you find it 'ard?"

"No, I...do it magically."

"Oh." That conversation ended and the room soon had another awkward silence.

_This is going to be a long meeting._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm always appericative of them. I didn't know so many people enjoyed this story. Read and Review for the next chapter. Don't mind the mistakes, it's been a hard couple of weeks with everything. But uh, enjoy like usually!Adois! **


	12. Cousins, exlovers and spells

Chap 12: Cousins, ex-lovers and spells

Chap 12 summary: Hermione relives the after shocks of meeting her new family. Draco makes a promise to a sleeping Hermione. While later, she have an unexpected visitor, and much to Draco's disappiontment, Naricissa invites an unwelcomed family member to the wedding. Hermione goes to see someone...while that meeting might have disasterious results.

* * *

Hermione laid back on her bed, looking at the ceilings. Finally everyone went home. And she couldn't be any happier. _What the hell am I getting myself into? _She sighed and closed her eyes. _Weddings and in-laws suck._ Hermione continued to look at the ceiling in till her eyes slowly closed and she went into deep sleep. _

* * *

_A couple of hours Draco came home. He took off his robes and settled down on the bed, he felt something besides him and looked to see Hermione curled up sleeping. She had a sad look on her face."Why wouldn't she? She's marrying into my family." Hermione then moved closer to Draco. He then laid down with her. Looking into her face. She yawned. He then grabbed her hand and wrapped his and hers together. 

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He whispered before he kissed the top of her nose. And together, they fell alseep in each other's arms.

Hermione, felt something tickling her, she opened her eyes slowly. The sun wasbothering her. She turned to her side and looked to see there was a rose and a trail of lilacs leading somewhere. She smiled. She grabbed the rose and followed the trail; she then was lead downstairs to the library. There she opened the door and found a breakfast near the fire. She nearly fainted at the smell, she was so hungry.

"Thank _you_ Draco."

* * *

"You invited who!" 

"I invited your cousin, Cesar, Draco. What's wrong with that?" Draco angrily stood up.

"EVERYTHING is wrong with that!" Narcissa shook her head lightly. "Wheezy!" Suddenly a house elf appeared.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Get some tea, 1 sugar, light with the cream." Narcissa barked at the house elf. Draco did miss having a house elf to boss around; it's been harder without one making the dinner, and having to endure Hermione's cooking.

"Do you want anything?" Narcissa asked.

"No. Mother how can you! You know what happened between us!" Narcissa looked at her nails.

"Draco, that's in the past. Why can't you forget it?" Narcissa told her son as he went to the window, looking out of it at the sky.

"Because….I just can't." He had a pained looked on his face.

"Your going to have to. I just can't leave him off the list. He's your cousin, and that's finial."

"No, it's not. I'm going." Draco grabbed his robes, but turned to his mother before exiting. "We'll talk about this_ later_."

* * *

Hermione dried her hair with a smile on her face. A long hot bath in months without interupption...truly heaven. 

"Ahhh…." Just then she heard a noise downstairs. _Fuck! I forgot to disconnect the floo connection. _

"Hermione?" She heard a voice call out.It was a male voice. _Thank Gods. _She couldn't deal with Narcissa.

"Yes?" She called out from behind her bedroom door.

"It's me Cesar. Can we talk?" Hermione couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement go through her body. She bit her lower lip to keep from smiling.

"Umm….sure let me get dress. Make yourself comfortable, you can get something to eat in the kitchen if you like."

"Sure." Hermione smiled, looking as all possible clothes in her closet.

Hermione found herself in the mirror with a light maroon sweater and nice jeans that brought out her assets.

She found herself going downstairs to see Cesar. And there he was. All 6 feet of him. He turned around and smiled. He wore his traditional robes, and he stood up once he saw her. _Such a gentleman too._

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi Cesar."

"Hermione, you look nice." Hermione gave a bashful smile.

"Thank you. So what brings you here?"

Cesar sat back down. "Nothing much, I just wanted to see how my future family member is doing. I hope our family didn't causetoo much trouble yesterday. I know how they can be." Even though Hermione wanted to scream it was horrible and say the most vile things she could, she grinned.

"It wasn't that bad, I've dealt with worst."

"I'll get down to business. I wanted to tell you Hermione, me and Draco haven't really gotten along lately. Something happened between us, and he hasn't gotten over it. Even though he's the one who hurt me the most." Hermione gasped. _Who hasn't Draco hurt? _

"What?" Hermione was anxious to know.

Cesar took her hand in his. "Draco slept with my girlfriend, I found him and my girlfriend in bed, I was going to purpose to her that night." Cesar said sadly as he looked down at the floor. Hermione hugged him and he responded back.

"I tried so hard to forgive, that's why I think you could help. At least try to convince him to talk to me."

Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out, finally she thought of the right words. "I'll try." Then came a crack sound.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Both Cesar and Hermione broke away. There stood a furious Draco.

Hermione tried to explain. "Draco, Cesar came over to-"

"Stay the fuck out of this, Hermione." Hermione then looked at Draco then Cesar, her eyes filled up with tears, but she couldn't stand to let either of them see her cry. She soon found herself running upstairs leaving Draco and Cesar downstairs.

"Look at what you did Draco! Doesn't this all seem familiar?" Draco's eyes filled with anger as he pushed his cousin into the wall.

"You have no fucking right. Get out of my house right now! If you attend the wedding, I swear to the Gods, I'll kill you." Cesar laughed.

"You said that last time."

* * *

Hermione found herself in her room….reading the little letter she received a few seconds earlier. She threw the letter under the bed, once Draco came into the bedroom slamming the door behind him. 

"I don't want you talking to him, contacting him, letting him into our house, and he won't go the wedding!" Hermione looked confused.

"Why are you saying this? Aren't you the one who hurt him?" Hermione questioned.

Draco looked at Hermione as though she was transparent. "Are you a sodding idiot? He's the one who _hurt_ me! Pray tell me, what lie did he tell you?"

"Why should I remind you? You should already know what you did!" Hermione then grabbed her robe from her bed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, blocking her from leaving the room.

"Out." She simply said, looking up at him. Her voice, firm, not breaking contact with him. He first looked away, and moved out her way when she walked down the stairs, and went straight to the fireplace. She grabbed some powder and said clearly.

"Diagon Alley!" Draco came rushing downstairs.

"Hermione wait!"

* * *

Hermione found herself in Diagon Alley. She looked around attentively, looking for Viktor or any sign of him. 

"Herm-own-ninny?" Hermione smiled spite herself. She bit her lower lip and turned around to see Viktor Krum.

"Hi Viktor." She went up to him and hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you."

"It'z zo good to zee you to Herm-own-ninny." He then held out his hand, which contained a small blue box.

"Oh? Is this for me?" He nodded and she grabbed the box. She opened it and found a pair of green earrings in it. They had specks on blue crystals in it, and it dangled. She closed the box and looked at Viktor.

"Thank you, Viktor. But, um what is it that you want to talk about with me?" Hermione got straight to the point. It's not everyday that you get a letter from your ex-boyfriend, who happens to be engaged, who just wants to "chat."

"I waz thinking that maybe would could go to the pub, four broomsticks?"

"You mean three….you know, never mind Viktor, close enough."

* * *

Draco paced around the room, why the fuck did I let her go by? He paced faster around the room, maybe she went to the garden? Maybe she went to her mother's….wait her mother doesn't have a floo connection. Just then Draco stubbed his town on the side of his bed. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He grabbed his toe and fell to the ground. "Fuck!" His eyes welled up in tears and he bit his lower lip from crying out. Just then he turned and looked under the bed and saw a letter. He grabbed the letter.

His eye's widen once he realized who it was from. Certain words seem to pop out.

_Meet me….Diagon Alley….Love to see you…….Love Viktor……_

"FUCK!" Draco ran,limpingout of the room, not caring to do a healing charm on his toe.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

* * *

"Your not going to marry Fluer anymore?" Viktor sighed and looked into her eyes. He nodded, which to Hermione felt somewhat happy. _Wouldn't you be happy? Now I'm the one happy. _

"No, Herm-own-ninny. We 're different people. She….ran off with Bill Weasley. She said, I waz too boring for her taste."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "It's okay Viktor. You're not _boring._" _Alright, so maybe I'm lying. But he's hurt. _

"Thank you Herm-own-ninny. You do always zay the right thingz." Hermione then noticed that Viktor put his other hand on top of hers. She grew anxious.

"Yes, well you're my friend. Even though we're been through a lot, you can always count on me." Viktor then leaned in for a hug, while Hermione hugged him, she felt his hold tighten.

"Viktor-your kind of-AHHHHH!" Hermione screamed, as she noticed Viktor's robes were on fire.

"What is wrong Herm-own-ninny? AH!" Viktor quickly turned around to see his robes on fire. He quickly took his robes off and threw it on the floor.

Hermione took her wand out. Suddenly her mind went blank. Water spell. Water spell. Water spell. Water spell! _Shit, what's wrong with me?_ Finally the spell came to her.

"Aquita." Soon Viktor was splashed with water. But before Viktor could gracefully thank Hermione for her spell, he was met with a punch from Draco.

"Bloody bastard!" Draco then whipped out his wand and pointed straight at Viktor. But before Viktor could grab his wand and defend himself, Draco yelled a spell.

"Zaypota!" There blue light shot out of the end of his wand and hit Viktor in his chest. Serval gasps and roars of screams broke out through the three broomsticks.

"Hey! No magic!" The owner yelled.

Hermione ran to Viktor. She realized that Viktor's nose was growing bigger and bigger and bigger…

"Oh shit…" Hermione quickly closed her mouth and helped Viktor up, who was grabbing his nose and moaning. It was becoming harder and harder for him to talk as his nose increased in size and his voice became louder pitched. Both her and Viktor were rushing to the door when Draco appeared in front of them with his hand intact.

"Move away from the door, Draco." Hermione threatened anger raging through her body.

"No." Was all he said with a self assured smile.

"Draco…" Hermione said with her teeth tightly together. "Move the hell out of the way." She said barely above a whisper. When Draco didn't budge one bit, Hermione lost her patience.

"What the hell is your problem? You think you could just curse any bloke?" She let go of Viktor who staggered to the floor.

"Well, I saw you two in the window!"

"What?" Hermione asked dazed.

"I saw you two in the window hugging and holding hands…and let me tell you, it was disgusting!" Hermione let out something that sounded like a grunt.

"No, you don't understand Draco. Viktor wanted to talk with me and nothing more. So don't worry, he wasn't trying to get into my knickers!"

Draco laughed. "Oh yes, well judging from the way you two were close together I find that very hard to believe." Hermione moved past him. He blocked her exit.

"This isn't over."

"Oh, yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, in bloody hell it is!" Draco grabbed her arm.

"Now you listen here, Hermione. I know what I saw. He was trying to….shagged you. It was obvious. And guess what? I don't give a fuck that I hurt him, he deserved it, the bloody bastard." Hermione's face was blank, Draco thought he finally got through to her when.

"Tayopola!" Draco found himself across the room, with Hermione having her wand pointing at him.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked not expecting any of this.

"Everything." Hermione said blankly and coldly. "I can't go through this…."

Draco's pain disappeared for a moment when he took time to take in Hermione's words.

"What do you mean…?"

Hermione's eyes started to well up in tears. "This…….the wedding's off!"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter another day. It's June! It feels as though yesterday I was just finishing "When Romeo met Juliet," and now I'm at chap. 12 of it's sequel. I bet everyone's happy that school is about to finish (and no more exams thank god!). Anywhere, do the usual, read and review. **


	13. Breaking up is hard to do

Chap. 13: Breaking up is hard to do

Chap. 13 summary: Ah...everyone knows the phrase, breaking up IS hard to do. But for Hermione and Draco, its especially harder when they're both still in love. Hermione helps Viktor to St. Mungo's, while Draco goes home. They both end up having an encounter, which doesn't help at all.

* * *

Draco finally knew what it was meant to be dead. It felt as though his heart had stopped beating. His eye's slowly lowered to the ground and images in his head started to flash before him. His future kids. His future wedding. The play. Her moans. Love making. It seemed as though he was there for an eternity. When he snapped out of his daze he looked over to see Hermione helping Viktor. 

"Viktor. Viktor? Viktor!" Hermione looked down to see Viktor trying harder and harder to breathe. "We have to take you to St. Mungo's, quickly." Draco came up to Hermione; this was another one of their notorious fights….right?

"Hermione." Hermione didn't turn around as she continued to help Viktor up.

"Hermione." Hermione turned around, her eyes narrow. Her lips tightly pursed together.

"Don't talk to me Draco….the wedding is off! I'll be over for my things later." Draco grabbed her arm, before she left with Viktor.

"Hermione wait…let's-"

"No Draco. It's over." Hermione walked out of the pub, leaving Draco to deal with stares from the fellow customers and paying for the damages.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked the nurse. 

"Yes, but I'll leave him overnight. It's going to take a couple of hours for the swelling of his nose to go down." Hermione nodded her head and went to Viktor's bedside. His nose was still abnormally large, but it was better then it was before. She looked at her watch. 12:33 am.

Hermione looked around in the house. It was dark. She couldn't see anything, but the outline of the moonlight the window. She was a little creeped out; it seemed like something out of a muggle horror movie.

"Lumos." Light came out of the tip of her wand, and she made her way upstairs. She opened her bedroom door, and all of a sudden the light went out.

"Lumos." But still nothing happened. "Lumos!" Nothing, once again, came out. She gasped when she a voice behind her.

"So you've come back." It would have been better if the lights were on so see could see him. She tried one more time with her wand. "Don't try it, Hermione. I did a spell on this room. You can't do any magic in here…..only I can." Hermione sighed.

"Cut the dramatic crap off, turn the lights on." As soon as Hermione said that, the lights came on. She realized she was facing the bed; she turned around and gasped as she saw him directly behind her.

"Draco-oh my god!" She breathed heavily. Draco looked at her with a puzzling look.

"What?" His eyes widen and he started to touch his face to see if there was anything on it.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Hermione shook her head while going to the closet. Draco followed.

"Hermione, let's talk about this. You know how we always fight." Hermione let out a "hmmph" and grabbed a suit case and a cast a spell on it, so all her clothes flew into the suitcase, neatly folded.

"Yes, well you should have thought about that when you were yelling at me when your cousin was here and then hexing Viktor, when all we were doing was talking." Draco came in front of her.

"I saw you two hugging!" Hermione let a shallow laugh.

"Ha! And that proves anything?"

"Oh yes, and who was the one that came crying to me when you found that Viktor was marrying 'Flo-floor- or whatever in the bloody hell her name is, hmm? Because last time I checked, Hermione, it was me." Hermione, for a second, was reminded of what she went through when she the letter from Viktor. Of course, she did go crying to Draco, so it isn't like she could deny him. Because in all honesty, he was right.

"Come off your high horse Draco, he wanted to talk to me because Fluer broke off their engagement. Are you happy? He wasn't trying to shag me into oblivion." Hermione grabbed the suitcase.

Draco laughed. "You know something Hermione; pretend to be in your happy world. But all I know is that I didn't over react and let's hope someone can put up with your whining and groaning and moaning. Gods, I know I couldn't."

Hermione stopped and turned out when she was at the door. "I'm going. I hope….Draco, in the future you can find someone who can put up with you. All I know is that it's not me." She appeared downstairs before he could get his input in.

"Fine!" Draco yelled out. "All I know is when poor little 'vicktor' breaks your heart don't come crying to me! Because this 'shoulder-to-cry-on' has checked out, honey!"

Hermione didn't know where to go. The only place she could think of was Ginny's. Before she knew it, she was at Ginny and Blaise's house.

It was also dark, except for a little light coming from around the corner. It seemed to be a candle, by how it was flickering. She dropped her suitcase softly, not wanting to disturb anyone. It was 1:23 in the morning.

"Ginny? Blaise?" She whispered, her eyes looking around, trying not to stumble on anything. She made it to the kitchen, seeing Blaise looking at the Daily Prophet.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked. He immediately turned around and looked at her with a confused look.

"What are you doing here, Hermione? Don't you know it's...?"

"1:30 in the morning? Yes…I know." Hermione looked down at the ground like a child. Tears threatening to burst out, with each word. "It's…just that…..me and Draco….called off the engagement." Hermione started to cry, while Blaise got up and held her.

"He hex-x-xed Viktor and- and we had this fight….I called off the wedding." Hermione's tears flowed freely and she collapsed entirely in Blaise's arms.

"I really don't know what to do anymore…." Hermione whispered more to herself then she did to Blaise.

"Hermione, you're not supposed to know everything." Blaise rubbed her back in a circular motion and they both talked, in till she found herself tired. Blaise brought her up to a room on the second floor. There were candles lit in the room, it was a small and modest room.

"You can use this room, it was supposed to be for Ginny's brother, Charlie, but he's going to have stay somewhere else." Hermione wiped her tear streaked face.

"You don't have to Blaise. I can stay with my parents." Hermione got up with her suitcase in one hand and was about to go back downstairs when Blaise pushed her back into the room.

"Nonsense, have a good night, Hermione. Don't think about anything, we'll talk about it in the morning. Good night." Hermione sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. She laid back on the bed, and looked at the ceiling and looked at her watch.

2:57 am.

_Just wonderful…… _

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Ahhh...school is out for me! Whooo hoooo. Anyway, yeah slow chapter, but things will start moving up in the next, I promise. Do the usual, you wonderful fans, read and review ;)_**


End file.
